Granddaughter of the Dark
by LillsBills
Summary: HIATUS: BEING REWRITTEN. Soon after the Dark Lord pulled his troops from the Battle of Hogwarts after Dumbledore revealed himself alive, he and his Death Eaters get an unsuspected guest, with unexpected secrets, causing the outlook of the war to shift. AU
1. Prologe

**A/N: Hello all!**

**Here is the prologue of the next story I am currently working on. **

**It's been a little slow on the writing side, so I will try an update this story as regularly as possible.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

Prologe:

The Dark lord eyed the room filled with his followers, all of which were laughing and cheering Bellatrix on as she tortured Hermione Granger.

The moodblood had boldly snuck into Malfoy Manor by herself with nothing but her wand. The higher ranked Death Eaters had advised the Dark Lord that it was a trap, that the Mudblood Granger was there to throw them off. But the Dark Lord knew the Order wouldn't use her as bait, that she had come of her volition.

It had been two months since the Battle of Hogwarts where the Dark Lord decided to pull his troops back when Dumbledore had presented himself alive. Dumbledore that weak, disgusting, man. But this, the Mudblood at his feet, screaming herself hoarse, was a gift.

With a cruel smile, he let his eyes wonder, eyeing his wandering around the room, over his followers; most of the loyal had smiled at the scene before them, but the Malfoys, well, they stood in the front staring down at the Mudblood; Lucius in glee, Narcissa in disgust, and Young Draco in horror. Nagini, who was curled up by his feet, hissed in delight as the girl screamed once again. The Young Malfoy flinched back at the sound torn from the girl and closed his eyes tightly.

The Dark Lord leaned back in his throne, taking a drink from his goblet as Bellatrix sent another round of the_ Curcio_ her way, enjoying the Malfoy boy's discomfort.

"Anything to say, Mudblood?" Bellatrix said to the Mudblood with a cackle.

"I'm not here to talk to _you_," the Mudblood hissed, her bloodstained teeth bared for the room to see.

The Dark Lord had to admit he was impressed, not many could face off Bellatrix after hours of torture. Bellatrix gasped in disgust, her face contorting into a vicious sneer. The mad witch raised her want, the tip glowing an ominous green. The Mudblood hurried her face into the floor below.

"You disgusting little—" Bellatrix began, but the Dark Lord stood at that moment, his curiosity piqued.

"Now, now, Bella," he hissed, his voice smooth and even. He took several steps toward the Mudblood, though he still kept a healthy distance away, "that's no way to treat a guest."

The Dark Lord used the back of his foot to turn the Mudblood's face towards him, her eyes digging into his. Bellatrix crossed her arms in protest, grumbling under her breath much like a child would.

"What brings you to our humble abode, Mudblood?" The Dark Lord asked. The Death Eaters around them broke out in laughter, their hollers and snorts echoing in the room.

The Mudblood's face contorted in disgust for a moment, her eyes flashed with an unknown emotion before she jerked away setting her jaw. The Dark Lord laughed, his lips thinning into an amused smile.

"Very well," he said, turning his back walking to his throne, "Bella. Kill her."

Bellatrix cackled, her wand yet again pointed at the girl.

"My mother's name was Yolonda!" the Mudblood said, gasping after every word in desperation, "Yolonda Riddle— daughter of Tom and Jasmine Riddle."

The room grew deathly silent, and the Dark Lord's blood ran cold. He whipped back around to the girl on the floor. Bellatrix jumped back, taking quick steps backwards towards her sister at the anger in Voldemort's eyes.

"How dare you," he hissed down, charging at the girl.

The girl slipped her hand into her pocket, causing most of the Death Eaters to draw their wands on her crumpled form. She pulled out a tattered letter, yellowing and ripping at the ends. She lifted up towards the Dark Lord, her hand overtaken by tremors.

Severus Snape then decided to make a move form his place beside Draco, strutting over to the witch, snatching the letter and scanning it before paling.

"Severus." The Dark Lord said.

"She speaks the truth," the wizard said shakily, handing the letter over.

The Dark Lord took the letter ant read it as his followers watched. The letter read—

_My Sweet Hermione,_

_There is so much I want to say but I will start with this; how much I love you, and I hope what I'm about to do is the right choice. I've found a muggle family willing to take you in— though I'm sure my father, your grandfather, would rather handle the situation on his own— but this isn't about his wants. His enemies are fierce, and they will use you— us— as a weapon against him._

_I already know I am not to survive, those ranked high in the Order are efficient at tracking, and I don't doubt they have signed my death sentence. But they cannot hurt you if they don't know you've breathed your first breathe. _

_I don't know when you'll be reading this letter, but just know that it is proof that you are Riddle blood and that the protection granted under that name will follow you. _

_There are many things I want to tell you, but I am remise to say that time isn't on our side. Your grandfather, Tom Riddle is many things, and I'm sure that you will not move through our world without knowing his name. He and I may not see eye to eye but he will guard you. Don't let his cold exterior deter you from seeing him out in your time of need. Your grandmother, Jasmine, was kind, and I miss her every day, but she has gifted me an enchanted ring that will lead me to my father when I ask. Now I give it to you, tucked away with this letter and when your new family decides it's time for you to know about me._

_And you may be asking about your father… he may not know about you now, but he will know when you reveal your identity if you choose to. He will keep you at an arms length, but give him time._

_I love you with everything I have._

_Your mother,_

_Yolonda Riddle. _

The Dark Lord let the letter fall to the ground in his shock. The mudblood, his _granddaughter,_ remained curled on the floor, taking in slow and even breathes.

"Why now," the Dark Lord whispered to himself, anger filling his very being.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, his arrogance radiating off of him in waves, "my lord," he said with a bow, "what would you like us to do?"

Before Voldemort could speak, the girl shifted onto her back. "I need—" she began, outstretching her arm towards Bellatrix, calling the mad witches wand to her.

Gasps filled the room, and the girl— Hermione— pointed the wand to her abdomen, muttering a spell before a golden glow overtook the room for a moment, settling over Hermione's pelvic bone, a soft, but fast, beating reaching the Dark Lord's ears.

"You're okay," Hermione whispered, dropping the wand onto the floor, cradling her still flat stomach, "we're okay." She said, her eyes on Voldemort, unflinching and unafraid.

"A healer," the Dark Lord said, "we need a healer."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi All!**

**First, a special thanks to _takingflight4, Please don't __sto, Hufflehuggs, decadenceofmysoul, Irina Asakura, RubyDragonJewel, jacpin2002, percabethbooklion, maits18, HarperARavn, _and the three_ guests_ that commented on the last chapter. they all made me smile and I really do appreciate it!**

**I also want to thank everyone who's followed and favorited this fic! Thank you so so much**

**Here is Chapter 1 a day (or two days depending where you are) early. I will usually post chapters every Thursday but I just wanted to get this one out.**

**Thanks again, and as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Hermione's body felt heavy. It hurt to move, and it even hurt to breathe, but the bed was so soft, and the sheets smelled of lavender. She wanted to sink back into sleep, her body begging her for more rest.

Her mind went to the last thing she remembered, Lord Voldemort demanding a healer while Snape was crouched next to her. She forced open her eye to take in her surroundings, the light streaming in through the windows. Hermione took a quick glance around the room and she was sure that this _bedroom_ could house a family of five easily. The room was large and spacious, soft creams and lilacs coloring the walls and furniture. Hermione then focussed on the woman in the room with her, Narcissa Malfoy, slouched in a Louis XIV chair, a book haphazardly on the floor face down.

Hermione forced her self off the bed, her limbs shaking, protesting her every move. She set her jaw in determination, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing with the help of the nightstand. Hermione shuffled towards the book, loosing balance and falling forward, catching herself on the ground, yelping in pain when her body collided with the marble floor.

Narcissa Malfoy was up in a moment, moving to haul Hermione up gently without hesitation.

"What do you think you're doing?" the older witch said, helping Hermione back into the large, four poster bed, tucking the young witch in, "You shouldn't be up and about in your condition."

Hermione, who's body ached down to her bones, shrugged the witch off. "The book," she said, gasping her words, "its on the floor. It's no way to treat a book."

The blonde froze, her eyes slowly making their way to Hermione's face, searching for any deception.

"The book?" Narcissa asked, amusement growing in her eyes.

Hermione nodded, her eyes darting away from the cornflower eyes of the other witch.

Narcissa pulled away and picked up the fallen book, dusting it off before handing it to Hermione. Hermione gave a small nod of appreciation and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Hermione busied herself with inspecting the book, her left hand slowly resting over her stomach, a soft smile on her lip.

"Your— er— _grandfather_ told me to notify him when you woke," Narcissa whispered, leaning forward as though the walls had ears, though Hermione expected they did, "but I will send for him when you're ready."

Hermione nodded, taking her time to take in the information.

A part of her wanted to run, to leave and take her child into the muggle world to raise it alone. But she here for a reason. Her grandfather was the Dark Lord, and her grandmother— or at least what Hermione could find— was a witch named Jasmine from France, first in her year in Beauxbatons, and apparent wife to the Dark Lord for three decades before her murder in 1975.

Hermione fiddled with the book in her hands, causing the pages to tear slightly as her anxiety rose. "Can I have a minute to— um—"

"Of course," the older witch said, sitting back regally in the chair by the wall, her eyes on Hermione, "whenever you're ready. "

They sat in uncomfortable silence, Hermione's tremors worsening as the minutes ticked by, the panic of how her life was changing slowly squeezing the sanity out of her. Her breath came to her shorter, she turned her head towards the window, hoping to hide the way her lower lip trembled. Hermione took in a slow, shaky breath, willing the swell of emotion growing in her throat to sink back down.

Narcissa seemed to notice, because without Hermione seeing, the blonde with moved to the bed once again, offering a soft pink potion to her. Hermione shook her head and pulled the way, her hand protectively over her stomach, but Narcissa pushed on, setting the opening of the vial to the young girl's lip.

"It's a calming draught," Narcissa whispered, swallowing thickly when she lowered her gas to Hermione's stomach, quickly looking back up to Hermione's eyes, "safe for pregnancies."

Hermione bit her lip and tried to read the Malfoy Matriarch, finding no deception or ill will in her eyes.

But then again, Draco had always been able to hide his emotions…

Against her better judgement, Hermione released her lip from the confines of her death and opened her mouth, letting the sickly sweet potion slide down her throat. Hermione drank down the last of the potion with a shiver, her stomach twisting.

Slowly Hermione's mind slowed and her tremors lessoned, making it easier for her to taking in a deep breathe.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smoothing over the sheets spread over her lap.

Narcissa nodded, setting the vial down on the left side table. Hermione watched in amazement as the witch opened the drawer and pulled out Hermione's wand, Bellatrix's old wand, before handing it to Hermione. Hermione ripped it out of the witches hand, the book she was using as an anchor quickly forgotten.

"I would assume you would feel safer with your wand on hand," Narcissa said evenly, "but I have to warn you, causing a ruckus will not be acceptable. Understand?"

Hermione nodded, gripping the wand tightly to her chest, letting the magic thrum through her, a warm sensation slowly filling her.

Narcissa folded her hands in her lap, letting Hermione have her moment.

Hermione took in a shaky breath, one much calmer than the once minutes before, and she relaxed her arms into her lap, her wand still tightly clutched in her fist.

She cleared her throat.

"Did—" Hermione began, "—Was I seen by a healer?"

Narcissa eyed the young witch closely, considering her next words, and Hermione feared about the news this woman would bring her.

"Aside from the malnutrition and the hours of the Cruciatus, you and your child are okay," Narcissa said, "though I and your grandfather both agree that you're anything but. You have a strict diet and potion regimen ahead of you once the healer think's you're strong enough."

Hermione nodded, opening her mouth to speak before she was cut off.

"Don't tell me that you're okay," Narcissa continued, "you're a walking skeleton with skin. Frankly, I'm surprised that you survived two nights ago."

Hermione snorted, the arrogance that filled the woman's tone was laughable, but she didn't expect anything more from a Pureblood aristocrat.

Then it hit her.

"Two days?" Hermione croaked, her eyes wide, "I've been asleep for two days?"

Narcissa jumped at the witches sudden outburst, "Yes."

Hermione fumbled with her wand, struggling to hold her wand correctly before she cast _Expecto Patronus_ her silvery otter flowing to life, swimming circles above her and Narcissa's head.

"Tell them that I'm— that we're safe—" Hermione rasped out, her eyes on her Patronus as it floated above her head.

The otter gave a nod before swimming out the closed the window.

"Tell who?" Narcissa demanded, standing abruptly, her eyes wide with panic, "Who did you just contact?"

Hermione took in a deep breathe, her eyes on Narcissa, who's hand had instinctively moved to the wand stopped onto her hip. "I think I'm ready to talk to my grandfather."

Narcissa just stared, her jaw clenched in anger. "I asked you a question."

Hermione sat up straight, "No one bad, Just—"

A new Patronus leapt into the room and interrupted Hermione. A stag.

The stag bowed, lifting its left hoof, "We're glad you're both safe… we were worried for a minute there. We'll try and keep in contact with you as things progress… Promise you'll be okay." Harry's voice echoed in Hermione's head.

Then the stag it disappeared, leaving Hermione with a warmth in her chest, happy that her friends were still on her side.

"Harry. Ron." Hermione whispered in longing, a sad smile gracing her features.

Narcissa choked down an unladylike gasp, grasping the wand at her hip, "Potter? Weasley? Are they coming here?"

"No,"Hermione said, a soft smile on her lips, "They were just checking that your lot didnt kill me the moment you saw me."

"I- I don't understand." Narcissa's grip on her wand loosened.

"They're the ones told me to come here… to find the Dark Lord and tell him about who I am to him." Hermione explained, her emotions threatening to overflow.

Narcissa's brows knitted together, her head dipping slightly in confusion, "Why?" she whispered, noticing the other witches distress.

Hermione looked up to the other witch, stark determination burning in her eyes, "Protection." She said strongly, "I— we— need protection from Dumbledore."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! A special thank you to_ takingflight4 (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!), ZoeyOlivia, Dc1687, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Hufflepuffhuggs, jacpin2002, decadenceofmysoul, booklover19a_, and _BeachGirl114_ for commenting on my last chapter, I really do appreciate your kind words. **

**I'm uploading this a day in advance because I have two importing meetings later today and posting always takes some stress away from everyday life.**

**Again, thank you all so much for going along with me on this fanfic journey. **

**I'll see ya'll next week, and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione was led down the long, dark wood, hallway of Malfoy Manor by Narcissa. The Portraits of past Malfoys that hung on the wall whispered to one another as she passed by, side eyeing her as they did so.

"Ignore them," Narcissa said, her eyes on the path before her, "they're just nosey."

Hermione nodded, swallowing thickly as they turned the corner. Hermione was in awe at just how large the manor was, if all the doors lining the hallway was any indication, the manor was more like a castle than a house. The further and longer the pair walked, the more Hermione felt anxious, her heartbeat pounding in her head, the walls scowling closing in on her.

Narcissa stopped in front a large oak door, taking a calming breath herself. "He's in here," the older witch said almost confidently, though Hermione could see the Malfoy Matriarch's clasps hands shaking.

Hermione reached for the doorknob, her Gryffindor courage finding her again, "Thank you," she said to Narcissa. The other witch gave her a nod, stepping back and turning away from Hermione, disappearing into the hallway.

Hermione took another deep breath and turned the doorknob the warm smell of a fire filling her senses. She walked into the room, the dark oak walls and furniture looked ominous in the fire lit room. Other than the furniture, bookshelves lined the walls starting from the door, wrapping all the way around the room. The room had an eery feel to it and Hermione couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the attempt to make her feel uneasy.

She could see Voldemort at the large desk by the wide window at the other end of the room. He was leaning over the desk, scanning papers as he scratched away with his quill. Hermione eyed the man for a moment, noticing the way this scaly skin shimmered with the flickering fire to her right. Nagini on the other hand was curled up in front of the fire, no doubt watching her from her place.

Her lip turned up slightly, she turned to the bookshelf on her left, deciding that if he was going to ignore her, she would do the same. After all, if he hadn't killed her yet, he wouldn't kill her now, especially after who she was to him.

Hermione's eyes scanned the spines of the books, the old tomes dust and unused. A book about potion's atypical used piquing her curiosity, Hermione gently slid the book from its place, the worn cover barely holding the yellow pages together. She sat on the couch by the fireplace with her back to her grandfather, Nagini nodded up to her before coiling back, watching her silently yet again.

The witch turned to the first page, humming in delight to find that even if the pages were old and torn, the words almost looked like they were written the previous day.

"Are you just going to stand there and read?" Voldemort said after an unknown amount of time.

Hermione turned to the man with a raised eyebrow. He had "Only as long as you keep pretending to write." Hermione set the book aside, "you wanted to see me?"

The Dark Lord leaned back into his chair, considering her. "you aren't afraid of me," A statement, not a question.

Hermione stood, her back pulled back, and her chin up in defiance. "No, why would I be?"

Voldemort then stood, his long strides making it easy to reach Hermione quickly. They studied each other for a moment, willing the other to break first.

Hermione thought it was a foolish wish, so she decided that if she couldn't break him, she would do the next best thing…

"When are you going to take off the glamor?" she asked almost arrogantly, "Most of your horcruxs are gone, you're mostly human… of course… leaving one horcruxes slithering about," she finished, nodding to Nagini.

Voldemort stood stoically before her, though the way his jaw tightened was an obvious indicator of his discomfort. Hermione felt her lips curl upward. She looked straight into her grandfather's eyes, unflinching, as he tried to read her.

"You dont know what you're talking about," the taller man said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"The diary, the Gaunt ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, your snake friend, and Harry Potter." Hermione listed, "You have one left and, as far as we know, you didn't know Harry was a horcrux until just before you retreated."

The Dark Lord pursed his lips, moving his wand expertly moving the air as the air shimmered around him. Hermione turned away, the sudden bright light almost blinding in the dark room. The brightness receded, and when Hermione opened her eyes, letting herself adjust to the sark room once again, she was standing face to face with Tom Riddle, not Lord Voldemort.

Tom Riddle was still a tall man, his hair mostly grey but he didn't look a day over 50… Hermione just assumed it was one of the miracles of being a wizard instead of a muggle.

Hermione smiled, she was always right and she couldn't wait to rub it in Harry and Ron's faces. It made her almost giddy just thinking about it.

"I need a drink," Tom Riddle said, stopping the happy dance Hermione had going in her head. He walked over the desk and bulled out a bottle of fire whisky and a tumbler. "I would offer you one, but you're carrying precious cargo." Riddle said, nodding to her abdomen.

Hermione snorted, "I dont drink fire whisky anyway," she said, "it taste disgusting."

Riddle sat behind the desk once again, finishing off his glass and pouring himself two more fingers.

"Why do you want you want to see me?" Hermione asked, walking around the couch, sitting on its arm.

The man took a long drink from his cup, "does a man need an excuse to see his granddaughter?"

Hermione looked a him incredulously, "you mean the granddaughter that you thought was a muggleborn two days ago while that insane bitch tortured her on the floor until she said she was your descendent and pregnant then she was unconscious for two days… you mean that granddaughter?"

Riddle gave a firm nod, "Exactly."

"Fantastic."

The pair fell into a semi-awkward silence. Hermione studied the books along the wall while Riddle studded her. Hermione's nerves started to creep back up on her, self-doubt starting to take over the courage she had walked in with.

This isn't exactly how she imagined it going. She imagined curses, yelling, and more curse. Riddle, as it was, was partially civil, even if he was civil only because she was his blood.

"Don't you have questions?" Hermione asked, her voice almost uncharacteristically soft.

"I have several, starting with why you're here and ending with who the baby's father is." Riddle said, his eyes not leaving Hermione's face. "Come sit in the chair in front of the desk… I assure you it much more comfortable."

Hermione eyed the wizard as she changed her seat, sinking into the blush cushions with a sigh. She hated to admit that he was right about the chair being comfortable.

She also hated to admit how tiered she was.

"Can I ask you a question first?" Hermione's mouth asked before her brain could stop it. Riddle nodded and so Hermione continued, "do you still believe that half-bloods and muggle-borns are disgusting… that we're less than?"

The dark Lord considered her again, clearly trying to find the right words to explain, "with the Horcruxes mostly gone… things are different now."

"Good different or bad?"

"That all depends on who you ask."

Hermione nodded. "Did you know when a horcrux is destroyed, the soul fragment isn't destroyed with it? It simply returns to its original host and repairs itself to be better than it was before," she said with a questioning glance.

The man across from her shook his head, "I did not… that would explain a lot more than you understand."

It was Hermione's turn to shake her head, "I understand more than you know," she replied, putting her hand on her stomach, a self blush blooming on her cheeks, her eyes drooping slightly.

Riddles jaw tightened again, his eyes narrowing in contemplation, "the healer who tended to you when you were unconscious said you were about two months along…"

Hermione chuckled, knowing what he was eluding too, "The Battle of Hogwarts… a while before Harry went into the forest."

The wizard stood, "do you mean that someone—"

Hermione shook her head, "no… no… it was consensual, I swear."

He seemed relieved as he sank back into his seat, exhaling slowly, "then you wouldn't mind telling me—"

Hermione barked out a laugh. "Absolutely not."

Riddle seamed indignant, "Why ever not?" he demanded.

"Maybe because if I do you would kill the father?" Hermione said, "I'm not a fool, and I won't name him until I have a chance to speak to him, especially since he doesn't really _know_ yet."

Riddle studded her for a minute, and Hermione watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. "Understood…"

Hermione gave a small smile, trying keep her eyes open.

Riddle nodded, eyeing her with concern, "go back to your rooms… get some rest…" he said with certainty, "Nagini will escort you."

Hermione's eyebrows jumped, her eyes shifting over to the large snake that started slithering her way.

"But we haven't—"

"No buts," Riddle said, "We'll touch on why you're here more during dinner… granted, we would have less privacy, but that is a price I'm willing to pay."

Hermione stood, swaying slightly on her feet. Riddle stood up in an instant, ready to hold her up, but she put up her hand, determined to do this on her own.

Nagini slithered towards the door, waiting for Hermione to open it for her. She and the large snake moved through the halls, Hermione's slow pace growing slower as her body began to demand rest. They weren't too far from her room when she saw shadows in the distance. Hermione forced her eyes to focus when she realized who stood in the hallway not too far from her.

Parkinson, Zabini, and a very pale Draco all staring back at her.

"Is that fucking Granger?" Parkinson asked Draco through clenched teeth.

Hermione didn't bother listening to his response. Instead, she opened the door and let herself collapse on the bed. Her last conscious thought was about how Nagini was very heavy as the snake slithered onto the bed and onto Hermione like a blanket.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all! A thank you to_ BratGirl1983, maits18, LLybers6, takingflight4, kacpin2002, Shorty653, Dayannight, ZoeyOlivia, Rubydragonjewel, decadenceofmysoul, LC003, _and_ percabethbooklion_ for commenting on the last chapter! I really do appreciate your kind words! **

**And I would like to (happily) announch that this fic has reached over 100 followers which is WILD so thank you to everyone who is following this journey with me!**

**I also keep forgetting to do this, but I do not own Harry Potter.**

**As always, enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Anyone who knew Hermione knew that she wasn't the most graceful when she woke from a deep sleep. She cracked her eye open to find Nagini's tongue darting out three inches from her face.

The brunette moistened her mouth, "you're heavy," she croaked.

Nagini slowly moved off her, slithering onto the floor. Hermione quickly sat up, stretching as she slowly stood. Her stiff muscles quickly loosened, and Hermione realized that for the first time in a long time, she had some rest.

Hermione moved to the window, the setting sun lighting the sky in reds and oranges.

Hermione groaned, her stomach crying out along with her.

She would have to have dinner with Death Eaters tonight. She sighed to her self, remembering what Harry told her before she snuck away from Hogwarts.

Do what you've got to do.

Hermione took her time to explore the room, and to her surprise, her wardrobe was full of clothes, the bookshelves stacked high with old tomes, and the en suite bathroom filled with products.

Nothing in the room looked like she could afford them even if she wanted to. With pursed lips, Hermione turned on the water for a bath, selecting a peppermint soap for her bubble bath. She quickly piled her hair on top of her head, disrobed, looking at herself in the mirror. The witch was still so thin that her rips pressed against her skin. When her eyes travel south, she noticed her stomach was being to distend, a small bump indicating her pregnancy.

She cradled her stomach for a moment, turning entirely to the side with a smile. "Good job in there," Hermione said, patting her stomach proudly.

She walked to the bathtub, stepping over Nagini who had slithered into the room, sank into the hot water, her muscles relaxing when she finally settled.

Hermione watched Nagini, who made herself comfortable next to the bathtub, could tightly on the cream mat.

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere, right? No one is going to attack me in the bathtub," Hermione told the snake who just stared back at her. She honestly didn't expect to get an answer.

Hermione huffed, drawing her knees to her chest, staring at the bubbles, "I don't know what to do next," Hermione admitted, "I didn't plan to her this far ahead… I hope that they hear me out. They'll hear me out, right?" Hermione turned and faced Nagini who hissed in response.

It wasn't a threatening sound, quite the opposite, and Hermione felt warmth bloom in her chest.

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

Nagini lifted her head and nodded, her tongue darting out to taste the air.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when there was a gentle knock on the door. "Miss. Granger?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang, "Are you alright?"

Hermione snapped out of the moment, sitting up straighter in the bathtub. "I—um— I'm fine!" she said, "I'll be out soon."

Hermione slowly stood, the cold air causing gooseflesh to break out on her skin. She ripped the lone owl hanging behind the door and wrapped it around herself tightly. With a final glance at Nagini, Hermione opened the door only to find Narcissa standing regally in front of the bathroom door.

"Sorry, I was in the bath," Hermione said, moving quickly past Narcissa towards the wardrobe, "come on you blasted snake, our conversation isn't over."

The older witch made a strangled sound as Nagini followed Hermione into the room, sliding over Narcissa's dragon skin boots.

Nagini hissed at the blonde.

"That's rude," Hermione said, turning away from the wardrobe to glare at the snake.

Narcissa's eyes widened, and Hermione almost couldn't stifle the laugh growing in her chest at the other witches horrified look.

"I don't speak parseltongue." Hermione faced the wardrobe again, letting her fingers glide over the fabrics, "If that's what you were going to ask."

The blonde witch nodded, moving towards Hermione. "Let me choose something for you to wear… Most from the Dark Lord's inner circle will be at dinner so you should dress for the occasion." The witch said, "put on your underclothes and will work form there."

Hermione turned to Nagini and mouthed underclothes to her, but she quickly did what the Malfoy matriarch said, slipping on a bra and knickers before facing the older woman.

Narcissa pulled out a soft salmon dress and smiled. "This would look lovely on you," Narcissa said. Narcissa turned and looked at Hermione, her eyes trailing down to the young woman's stomach. "You're showing," the woman said in awe.

Narcissa helped Hermione pull on the dress, fastening it closed with the quick flick of the buttons that lined the back. The older witch then nudged Hermione towards the chair in front of the vanity.

Hermione did as Narcissa said, sitting in the chair, staring at herself in the mirror. Narcissa made quick to start on Hermione's hair, releasing it from how it was piled on top of her head for her bath.

Narcissa focussed on the young witch, only glancing up at Hermione periodically. "You-you're so young… I can't imagine being in your position. "Narcissa said, "I know that we haven't had the best history, but we're surrounded by men, so if you ever want to… _talk _about what you're going through…"

Hermione snorted, not having the best history, was an understatement. This witch's son tormented her, and her sister tortured her in the drawing-room, there was nothing but bad history.

Narcissa stilled.

"Thanks," Hermione said, her eyes boring into Narcissa's through the mirror, "I'll consider it, but I can't get comfortable. Not with you. Not with my grandfather. Not even with this baby, no matter how much I want to. I appreciate it, but it's not an option. Not now."

Narcissa starred back at Hermione, there was hurt in her eyes, but she nodded in understanding. Hermione stood abruptly, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she went barreling into an anxiety attack.

"But thank you," Hermione said, and upon the Malfoy Matriarch's confused look she elaborated, "for the help today… and the offer…"

Narcissa gave a curt nod, "we should get going, I'm sure they are waiting for you."

Narcissa led Hermione to the door, Nagini following close behind. "Don't you mean us? They are waiting for us?"

"No."

The rest of the walk to the dining room was a silent one, and Hermione was thankful, even if the silence was an uncomfortable one. The closer they moved towards the dining room, the more open and welcoming the manor became.

Eventually, after they had climbed down a flight of vert extravagant stairs, Narcissa paused, taking a moment to give a worrying glance at Hermione.

"I'm ready," Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded, stepping back and signaling Hermione to walk into the dining room first. Hermione lifted her chin and walked into the room confidently.

The dining room was more extravagant than Hermione expected, a long row of about 30 people sitting around an even more extravagant table. At the head of the table, on the other side of the room, sat Tom Riddle, his glamor not in place. At the sight of Hermione he stood, the chatter in the room immediately fell, all eyes turned to the newly revealed granddaughter of the Dark Lord.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Riddle said. Narcissa gave a small curtsy and rushed to her husband and son's sides, taking the seat between them. "Now, Hermione, come here." The Dark Lord said, motioning to the empty chair to his right.

Hermione swallowed and walked over, silently registering the people in the room, some of which she recognized from school. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, the two Greengrass sisters, and a few peers she couldn't name sat next to their parents, their faces carefully blank.

Once she reached the opposite end of the table, Riddle pulled out her chair, motioning her to sit. Hermione sat as gracefully as she could, whispering a thank you to the imposting man behind her, Nagini hissing up to Riddle who gave a soft hiss back.

Once the Dark Lord took his seat, he waved his hand, an array of food appearing on the table. "Eat." He said, "We'll speak after."

Hermione licked her lips at the sight of all the food. All decorum had vanished as she immediately reached for the roast, taking a large piece, then piling her plate high with potatoes.

Hermione moaned when she took her first bite, savoring her mouthful for only a moment before she went for another forkful.

"When was the last time you ate?" the Death Eater Hermione recognized at Rowle asked.

Hermione swallowed her food, a blush crawling up her cheeks. "Since I've eaten anything like this? Almost a year. We didn't have much on the run, or after the battle," Hermione whispered.

Someone snorted down the table, "I would imagine Dumbledore would feed his collection of misfits."

Hermione stiffened, her lower lip trembling at mention of the Headmaster.

She shook her head vigorously, her curls flying around her. "It's— It's not—" She paused, taking a shuttering breath. "Its not good there anymore…"

The Dark Lord looked over his granddaughter, "two months ago, he was a champion for the light."

Hermione's head fell forward, her hair creating a curtain in front of her face, "Two months is a long time." Hermione whispered she lifted her chin, blinking away the tears, "So much has changed… He's not the same man who led us."

"Elaborate," the Dark Lord demanded.

Hermione stared at her grandfather, her eyes wide with fear. "He killed Cormac McLaggen when he tried to feed some of the prisoners in the dungeons." Hermione rushed out, hoping to get it all out before the emotion choked her, "It was a public execution, it took hours for him to die and if any of us tried to help, he was going to kill us too. I don't think I've ever heard someone scream like that."

The few murmurs that filled the room stopped at her confession. Hermione snapped her jaw shut, her hands shaking uncontrollably, her lower lip quivering.

"He took out Ron's eye when he stood up for Marcus Flint, and he tried to make me take the termination potion when he found out I was pregnant. I— I—" Hermione gasped for breath, her sight was going in and out, the violent memories flooding her.

_Cormac being skinned alive. Ron, being held down as his right eye, was scooped out of his head. Dumbledore slamming her against the wall of his office, trying to force the red potion down her throat. _

_The crying._

_The screaming._

_The smell of blood and smoke wafting in the air._

Bile rose in her throat.

Hermione stood abruptly, slamming her and over her mouth.

"I'm going to be sick," Hermione ran towards her door, her chair falling back onto the floor, the sound reverberating through the room.

She ran out of the dining room, finding the door to the gardens and emptying her stomach over a rosebush.

She tries gasping for air, her lungs refusing to fill all the way, her heart beating so hard, she was sure her ribs would splinter. Hermione slowly sank to her knees, leaning forward on her hands, her finders slowly disappearing into the mud below. She watched her hands for a moment, and she could feel the cold, stickiness of the Earth seep into her dress where her knees pressed against the ground.

When her breath finally came to her, she felt a gentle hand on her back.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, closing her eyes and taking in enough air to fill her soul, "I didn't mean to get sick."

Hermione turned to see Narcissa kneeling beside her. "It's alright." the woman said grasping Hermione's shoulder and helping her stand, "Let's get you back inside… you'll be wanting some sleep."

Hermione nodded numbly, thankful that the woman seemed to understand. Back in the manor, a small handful of the guests, all of Hermione's schoolmates, Lucius Malfoy, and Riddle stood in the foyer. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, the mud on her hands smearing up her sleeves, turning her face towards Narcissa for any semblance of safety.

"I'm taking her upstairs," Narcissa declared, here eyes slowly gliding over everyone who was watching Hermione, "we are to have no interruptions."

Narcissa turned her nose up, wrapping her arm around Hermione to lead up the stairs, and Hermione followed without protest.

The walk through the halls of the large house was yet again a silent one. Narcissa pushed the door to Hermione's room open and helped Hermione free herself from her dress. Hermione sat on her bed in her knickers, staring blankly at the area rug as Narcissa started a bath, and when she was ready, Hermione stripped down entirely and stepped into the bathroom.

"I'll be outside the door," Narcissa said after Hermione had settled in the water.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded, closing the door enough, so Hermione had some privacy. The brunette witch let her head fall back, closing her eyes as the warmth of the water comforted her.

The door creaked open, and Hermione knew without opening her eyes that it was Nagini to keep an eye on her. A small smile grew on her face for a moment before falling. She missed Crookshanks. He was always so warm, so soft, and maybe, if Riddle would hear her out, she'll be able to hold him again.

She could talk to him as soon as she had her faculties back in order.

She couldn't let her friends— no, her family— down.

A knock at the door of her bedroom jolted her from her musings. Nagini lifted her head and eyed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa whispered at the unknown guest.

"How is she?" Draco. Hermione's heart stuttered in her chest. She sat up entirely trying to listen in on what was happening in the next room.

"You need to leave. Now, Draco." Narcissa said coldly. There were a pause and some shuffling. Narcissa sighed in resignation. "She's relaxing in the bath."

"Okay," Draco said.

Another sigh from Narcissa.

"Go back to your room and be careful, Draco," Narcissa said.

"Goodbye, mother."

The door closed and Hermione grasped the sides of the tub, pushing herself up. Hermione didn't know how long she had been in the water, but her fingers had begun to prune. She stepped out, pulling a towel around her nude form.

Narcissa was sitting at the foot of Hermione's bed, observing her closely.

"You know, don't you," Hermione said, proud that her voice didn't crack.

"A mother always knows, Miss. Granger," Narcissa said calmly, "now, let's get you to bed. Rest is important in your state."

Hermione didn't protest.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all! As always, a special thank you to _takingflight4, Ineedcookies, decadenceofmysoul, BeachGirl114, Fast Frank, Shorty653, SoeyOlivia, Lost O'Fallon Girl, _and _jacpin2002_. Thank you for commenting on the last chapter, your comments really do make my day!**

**This weeks chapter is a little short, I've been fighting off a head cold that just has made me useless, and because of the short chapter, I'll _try_ and get the next one out sooner. **

**BUUUUUT if all goes well, next chapter will have more Draco and Hermione (and maybe even a flashback if my muse participates). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy! **

Chapter 4:

Hermione spent most of the morning outside in the garden. It shocked her how peaceful it was, almost as if noting outside the garden walls was at all dangerous.

No war.

No bloodshed.

No hatred.

There were only rows and rows of flowers and trees, beautifully decorating the manor grounds.

It was calm and clear and so _nice_ to finally be somewhere where she could breathe.

"It's a beautiful garden," Hermione said to Narcissa, who was standing a few yards to her right pretending not to watch her.

"Thank you," Narcissa replied, "herbology has always been a talent of mine… "

Hermione hummed, the pads of her fingers gently stroking the low hanging leaves of an apple tree. Hermione took this time to center herself, and she didn't exactly know how to bring up the subject thats been on her mind since she got to Malfoy Manor. She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, picking at the skin until she tasted copper, her mind drifting to the different outcomes of the conversation she almost dreaded to have.

"Narcissa," Hermione said, gathering all the courage she could, "do you know where my grandfather is? I think it's time I had a word with him."

Hermione turned to see Narcissa open her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the man in question. He walked confidently into Hermione's new happy place, somehow breaking the peace that was there.

"I'm right here," Riddle said, "Nagini had let me know that you were here. I have to say, it is one of my favorite places on the grounds."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the snake at the Dark Lord's feet. "Traitor." Hermione deadpanned. Nagini gave a soft hiss in response.

"I need to talk to you about something," Hermione said, "I- I havent exactly thought of how to breech the subject."

Riddle inclined his head, a sign for Hermione to keep going.

Hermione sat on the stone bench under the tree, "It's about Harry." Hermione began, "I need a favor."

Riddle rose an eyebrow but said nothing so Hermione ran with it.

"Harry should be going on a mission in a couple days. Ron and Bill Weasley should be with him." Hermione rushed out. "Harry wants to meet with you. To talk about the situation in hand."

Riddle sat next to the young witch, studying her closely. "And you think that we should meet? What would that bring us? Dumbledore doesn't want peace, I've tried time and time again to reach out after the battle at Hogwarts." The Dark Lord had air of nonchalance wafting around him, "We've tried, and failed, so we are just going to leave it be."

Hermione crossed her arms immediately, her sudden rage threatened to suffocate her, "this had nothing to do with what _Dumbledore_ wants_—_ we want out and we want him gone."

Hermione's voice cracked. "After everything we have fought for, all the lives we lost, we— Harry, Ron, and I— we want peace. We want to stop fighting."

Riddle looked at her with his jaw set, "and what do you expect me to do?" he asked cautiously.

"We want a treaty," Hermione said, her eyes slightly misty, "we want you on our side when everything goes down."

The garden fell into an uncomfortable silence, Hermione kept her head bowed trying to reign in the anger that threatened to set her magic off.

This pregnancy has made her more volatile than a Hungarian Horntail.

"_When everything goes down?_" Narcissa spoke, her voice wavering.

Hermione nodded, "You can't know more until we know you're on our side. We have to make sure that we are _safe_."

Riddle hummed in contemplation, his eye's calculating glance on Hermione.

"A treaty." Riddle said, "with Dumbledore?"

"No, with Harry... with _only_ Harry," Hermione responded cryptically.

Riddle's brows jumped and he stood without another word and walked into the manor obviously lost in thought. Hermione and Narcissa watched him go, and Nagini, who had decided to stay behind, looked at Hermione expectantly, who gave the large snake a sad smile.

"I think I want some sleep," Hermione said to Narcissa.

Before Narcissa could get a word out, Hermione was already heading towards the french doors leading into the garden. She had lucky memorized the way to her room, and quickly walked up the stairs into the safety of her chambers. Nagini, who had over left her side since she released her parentage, slithered along side her, demanding whoever who crossed their path to make way.

Hermione undressed, wrapping her self in a soft robe. She sat by the window and looked into the horizon, hoping the Riddle would come back wanting a treaty with Harry. That he would want to end this war.

And a key part of that was taking Dumbledore down... Everything else could be settled after.

She spent the rest fo the day in her room, food would show up by her bedside, and she would silently eat, still hoping that Riddle would approach her agreeing to help.

It was sunset when there was a knock at her door. Hermione jumped up, her heart pounding, hopping over Nagini to get to the door. Without a second thought she ripped it open, expect Narcissa or her grandfather.

Instead, she was met with the gunmetal grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Her heart dropped at the sight of him, her heart stuttering in her chest for a different reason.

"Hermione," he breathed, sending gooseflesh to rise on her skin.

Hermione moistened her lips, her throat suddenly dry, "Hi, Draco." she said, equally breathless at the sight of the boy— no, man— who she had longed to see.

Draco brushed his fingers against Hermione's, gently looking his finger around Hermione's in a way she knows so well.

And with the touch of his skin, Hermione was finally — _finally_— home.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi All! A special thank you to _BeachGirl114, takingflight4, decadenceofmysoul, jacpin2002, _and _renowned-warrior_ for commenting on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! **

**Update: I no longer feel like a sad noodle so I have a regular size chapter for you guys this week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy! **

Chapter 5:

November 1995— 6th year

Harry nudged Hermione for the 9th time that evening, nodding over to the Slytherin table. Hermione's eyes fell on Malfoy. He was picking at his food and seeming to ignore an animated story Blaise Zabini was telling.

Harry was convinced that Malfoy was up to something, and Hermione couldn't voice how much she disagreed even if she had all the time in the world. It was evident that he was distressed. His Seeker build becoming lithe and treated out as he lost weight. His hair had lost its sheen, and his eyes were hollow, dark circles surrounding them.

Hermione didn't want to admit that she felt a pang of pity for the boy.

His father was in Azkaban, and his mother was alone… Not to mention the war with Voldemort looming over everyone's head was already pressure enough.

Hermione sighed, looking back down at her plate, her appetite suddenly gone.

"There he goes," Harry muttered under his breath, announcing Malfoy walking out of the Great Hall, leaving his food uneaten.

"Just leave him alone, Harry," Hermione muttered.

"But 'Mione—" Harry began, but at the brunette witch's cold glare, he snapped his mouth shut, turning back down at his dinner.

With a huff, Hermione stood, "If you're so concerned, go to Dumbledore," Hermione said, swinging her book bag over her shoulder, stomping out of the Great Hall, the last thing she heard was Ron asking "what's up with her?" with his mouth full before she drowned it all out.

Hermione made her way through the halls, put out by the evening's events. She walked without caring where she as going, hoping to find an empty classroom where no one would find her to do some much-needed reading.

Unfortunately, every available room not filled with random furniture and dust had couples snogging.

Surely, this castle would have one classroom free.

Hermione went up a floor, huffing in frustration. Harry's obsession with Malfoy, Ron, was running around thinking that he was doing it secretly, and Dumbledore keeping a queer eye on everything that doesn't involve the war.

Hermione huffed again, checking every classroom once again for a useable one. Hermione turned the knob of the first door by the stairs but found it locked. She was about to walk away she heard a crash along with a string of curses.

Hermione quickly whipped out her wand and whispered Alohomora towards the lock. The door slowly cracked open, and Hermione pushed in, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the dark room. The room itself was stacked high with desks and chairs, cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and dust over every visible surface.

"Hello?" Hermione asked, her wand still drawn, "Is everything okay in here?"

There was movement on the other side of the room, and Hermione held her wand tighter. "I know there is someone in here, come out. Now."

Hermione waited for a beat, and she was about to shoot off a spell when she saw the top of someone's head rise from behind one of the stacks of desks.

"Lumos." Hermione said, and to her surprise, she came face to face with the tear stained face of Draco Malfoy. Hermione's grip on her wand faltered, "Malfoy… are—are you okay?"

Malfoy gave an attempt of a sneer, but it came out looking more like a grimace. "I'm fine, Granger," he said, his voice raw from crying.

Hermione gave a sad smile, she reached into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out a handkerchief embroidered with her initials, and held it out for the troubled blond. Malfoy stiffened and eyed her suspiciously before he saw the soft pink fabric in the brunette's hand. His shoulders slumped forward and took it from her. When their fingers brushed, Hermione almost jumped, his hands were so cold. Almost like ice.

"Thank you, Granger," he whispered, cleaning his tracks of tears, lightly sniffling as he did so.

Hermione took half a step back at Malfoy's words, expecting almost anything but a thank you.

"It's not a problem, Malfoy," Hermione replied, and when he tried to hand the handkerchief back, Hermione shook her head, "No. Keep it."

The wizard tucked the pink square away into his robes. He sank to the floor and leaned back, stains the leg of a desk. Hermione followed suit, dropping her bag beside her, shuddering at the reminder that the floors haven't been cleaned since Merlin walked the earth.

She was elated, however, when Malfoy didnt scoot away.

The two sat in awkward silence, Hermione watching Malfoy from the corner of her eye, and Malfoy watching anything else. Eventually, Hermione realized that she would have to be the one to speak first.

She sighed.

"Do— Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

"No," Malfoy said, effectively ending the conversation. "Why are you here, Granger?"

"I heard a crash," she replied, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "I wanted to make sure no one was hurt."

Malfoy nodded, taking in a deep breath, one after another. He let his head fall back, and he closed his eyes, Hermione took the opportunity to look at the wizards face. Hermione knew that he was only 16, but Merlin, he looked like he had aged ten years over the last few months. His skin was shallow and pale, heavy bags hung under his eyes, and he was so gaunt that Hermione was worried that if he were to stand, he would collapse. She let her eyes travel down to his hands that laid flat on his thighs.

He did have beautiful hands. Long fingers that were slightly pink at the tips. Soft. His hands were made to pluck the strings of a harp, to dance along with the keys of a piano.

"I should get going," Hermione sighed, "and please eat something, you're very thin." Hermione said, gathering her bag and heading towards the door.

"Careful, Granger, one might say that you're worried," Malfoy said, to her back, something that Hermione couldn't decipher, coloring his voice.

"I am." was all Hermione said before he walked through the threshold, closing the door beings her tightly.

..:: ::..

July 1997— Present

"Draco," Hermione breathed.

She pulled the wizard into her room, shutting the door. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, her fingers weaving into his hair as she held him close. Draco's arms carefully wrapped around her waist, holding her delicately to his chest.

"Hermione," he whispered into the witch's hair, his arms growing tighter around her, "I've missed you."

Hermione pulled back and looked up to the man in front of her, her body vibrating with joy, "I've missed you, too." She gasped, her emotions threatening to drown her. "But you shouldn't be here."

Draco released her, bringing up his hands to cup her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. "I want to be."

Hermione smiled up at the blond, her hands sliding from his hair, down his neck, to his chest. Slowly, and almost painfully, Draco pulled away, almost shrugging Hermione off. Hermione looked at the blond with concern, decided it was best to sit and wait until he was ready to open up. So that's what she did, she settled on the plush comforter of her four-poster bed and waited.

Draco pretended to be interested in the things on her vanity, but by the way his hand twitched, he had much bigger things on his mind.

"I'm sorry I soundly see you sooner… I didnt want you to get in trouble… I tried to come, but my mum wouldn't let me in."

Hermione nodded, "I heard you at the door." Hermione said, "I don't want you to do anything that puts you at risk. Riddle isn't too keen that his granddaughter is pregnant, so it's best if you keep it to yourself. And before you ask, no, I didn't know until last month."

His mouth pressed into a hard thin line, one that Hermione would expect to see on Snape. He nodded tensely

"I— er," Draco began, "I wanted to see how you are after Bellatrix."

Hermione swallowed thickly, "If you remember, it's not the first time I've been under her wand. And anyway, the potions your mum gave me made me as good as new."

Draco paled, and his eyes hardened, and Hermione was sure that if the vile of potion he was staring at, it would have died then and there.

He turned his head to Hermione, looking at her carefully.

"The Dark Lord tortured her, you know," Hermione's eyes widened, and Draco realized his mistake, "Bellatrix, not my mum. He found out she silenced you until she cursed you, so he did the same."

Hermione frowned, "I didn't want that, she might be a crazy bitch, but she didn't deserve that."

Draco shrugged as though it was a common occurrence like rain in the spring, "I would have done the same… worse even, if I'm ever given the chance."

Hermione's magic crackled around her, "You will not," she commanded, "you will let your aunt be. If Riddle could go from bat shit crazy to at least partially sane, so could she."

Draco hummed, "Whatever you say, but if she does it again, she'll get what coming."

Draco and Hermione stared at each other. A battle of wills Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to win. Oh, she wanted the witch dead, but not if it would cause Draco's death too.

"We need to talk," Draco said, turning to her completely, squaring his shoulders.

Hermione's brows knotted together, but she nodded none-the-less. There was something in his eyes; worry, anxiety, and, worst of all, heartbreak. He crossed his arms to hide his shaking hands, though Hermione could till see the tremors, and leaned against the vanity.

"I need to know," Draco whispered, "are you and Weasly… is it—" he paused, staking in a shutting breath, his eyes growing moist, "I need to _know_."

The way his voice cracked at the end made Hermione's stomach twist.

"Draco." Hermione said softly, "It's yours."

All the tension left the wizard's shoulders; his eyes lit up for a moment before they darkened. He walked overtop the bed, dropping himself onto it. The blond buried his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said, "I didn't mean for this to happen. Oh, god, I'm sorry."

Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him down to the bed, his head towards the pillows. He fought her for a fleeting moment, but the persisted. Hermione removed his loafers and pulled his legs onto the bed.

This wasn't the first time she had done this, no, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Close your eyes, Draco," Hermione said, brushing his golden locks from his forehead. She laid behind him, wrapping her arm around Draco, her Draco.

Draco turned and wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her tightly. She played her head on his chest like she did all those months ago before his task was complete. Draco sighed, burying his face in her hair. Hermione snuggled into his chest, a happy hum escaping her, the steady beating of her heart grounding her, ensuring her that this was real.

"What are we going to do?" Draco mumbled into Hermione's hair.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "but for now, we need to focus on the war… everything else could wait… we'll figure it out."

Draco remained silent, but Hermione pressed on.

"We'll be okay."

Hermione burrowed as close as she could to the blond, savoring every moment of contact she could. But the moment was short-lived, cut off by a hiss from Draco. He gripped his left forearm, his nails digging into the sleeve of his Oxford shirt.

"I'm being summoned," Draco said, "I have to go."

He got up in a hurry, still clutching his forearm as the pain got stronger. "I'll try and see you soon."

He pecked her on the lips like it was something that they did every day like this would keep happening.

"Be safe," she whispered, watching as Draco disappeared into the hallway, struggling to put on his shoes as he walked.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the door. From the corner of her eye, she could see Nagini slither out from under the vanity, sticking her tongue out to taste the air.

"You can't tell him," Hermione said, "you _can't_."

Nagini gave a nod before sliding up Hermione's bed, laying her large head on Hermione's leg. Hermione fell back, letting herself relax against the bed.

"You know Nagini," Hermione started, "this isn't how I thought things would turn out. I just want everyone safe."

Nagini didn't reply, not that Hermione was expecting her too. It was just nice to have someone— something— to talk to. Hermione closed her eyes and went on to take about an ancient tome that she had been looking for, one that would help her in her mission, but she had so far failed to locate it. On occasion, she would open her eyes, Nagini looked to be listening.

Eventually, there was a soft knock on the door, followed by squeaky whispers.

"Miss," one of the voices said, "we is here to get yous."

Hermione sat up, and when she finally opened the door, two elves were standing in the hallway, looking up at her with large eyes.

Hermione gave a kind smile, "Lead the way."

One of the elves beamed up at her while the other hurried their face into the pillowcase dress of the other with a blush crawling to it's cheeks.

The beaming elf bowed, pointing into the hall, stiffening slightly at the sight of the giant snake. The four of them moved through the manor, and Hermione was sure that they were taking her to Riddle's office.

"What are your names?" Hermione asked.

"I is Mossy," the beaming elf said, "and this is Rosey."

Hermione smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you two. Thank you for escorting me."

The elves nodded, and the rest of the journey was made in silence. They stopped at the large wooden door Hermione was now familiar with. Hermione gave a grateful nod towards the elves before they popped off.

"Ready, Nagini?" Hermione asked.

Nagini hissed.

Hermione laughs, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Hermione knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Come in," came Riddle's voice.

Hermione turned the knob and moved into the dark office. She quickly noticed that she and Riddle were not alone, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Snape, and several other high ranking Death Eaters spread around the room.

Riddle was t his desk, power radiating off of him, "we are willing to hear you out."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked down at Nagini.

This was going to be a pain.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi All! A thank you to _viola1701e, takingflight4, jacpin2002,_ and _decadenceohmysoul _for commenting on the last chapter! I really so appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy! **

Chapter 6

Hermione gazed at the different wizards and witches in the room. She was glad to see Narcissa there, and even though she was still on whatever side her husband and son were on, it was nice to have someone she could almost confide in.

"All of you want to hear me out?" Hermione said, "Now?"

Riddle gave a stern nod but said nothing.

"Fine." Hermione huffed, "In that case, what do your followers know about Horcruxes?"

The air in the room became stagnant, and Hermione basked in how uncomfortable the Death Eaters all were. It also meant they all knew about what Riddle had done, and what was happening now.

She smiled.

"We know plenty," Bellatrix hissed, "what does the Golden Girl know about them?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well… _we_ know that Riddle used magic numbers when making his… three… seven… all magic numbers."

Hermione was almost giddy at the confusion in the room. She had the upper hand, and she loved it.

"Yes, yes," Riddle said, waving his hand in the air, "granted I ended up with eight soul fragments, but even three is too many."

Hermione looked right into Riddle's eyes, "how about thirteen?" Hermione said, "Are thirteen too many? Or are they simply not enough."

"Thirteen?" Someone, Nott Sr. Hermione guessed judging by his coloring, spoke up.

"Can you imagine how deprived someone had to be at that point," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing in onto Bellatrix and Lucius.

Riddle stood, his magic crackled around him, causing Hermione to shiver. He narrowed his eyes at the young witch, seemingly trying to dissipater what she was saying, but Hermione remained aloof.

"Are you saying that Dumbledore has _thirteen_ Horcruxes?" Riddle hissed, his magic sparking brighter.

"Had," Hermione said, "we're down a few, but that doesn't mean much does it."

"So what," Lucius sneered, "you want us to help destroy then so your once righteous leader is righteous once again."

Hermione shrugged, "if someone had more than nine Horcruxes, their soul can't be repaired. So maybe instead of talking about a topic, you don't know about, you can listen."

Silence settled in the room one again, but Hermione already knew how Riddle was leaning. He would take her offer for a treaty, and when Harry, Ron, and Bill were on their mission, they would meet.

"What happens if I agree to meet with Potter?" Riddle asked, sitting once again in his plush chair.

"Then you meet," Hermione said, "anything that happens after depends on the conversation at hand…"

Riddle nodded, "Then set up the meeting—"

"But," Hermione interrupted, "I want a magical vow ensuring no harm will come to Harry, Ron, or Bill once they get here, after that… I have some more information that you might want."

Several of the Death Eaters protested, but Hermione stood her ground. Riddle outstretched his arm and commanded Snape to bind the vow.

Once that was done, and the magic in the room calmed, Hermione looked to a random Death Eater, tossing a quill towards him.

"Write these names down," Hermione said, "Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Benjy Fenwick, Mundungus Fletcher, and Sturgis Podmore."

Bellatrix's eyebrows furrowed in familiarity, "I know those names," she said, "all members of the original Order. Most of them are dead."

"You're right," Hermione said, glancing at the witch, "for the most part. They're all alive, all six of them work very closely with Dumbledore… His lieutenants. They help get most of his dirty work done."

"And why would you tell us this?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione sighed, she caressed her small bump softly, "Because I want them dead, too."

"If this treaty goes well, you'll have their heads if that's what you want," Riddle said with a nod.

Hermione smiled widely; she pulled out her wand and summoned her Patronus. The otter swam around the room; it's curiosity causing it to drift towards the other people in the room, bouncing happily when it saw Narcissa. The otter swam around Narcissa several times, causing the older witch to laugh.

"It's nice to see you again, too," Narcissa said with a broad smile to the silvery creature.

The otter went back to Hermione, who whispered her message, "Riddle has agreed."

With a final bounce, and a wave to Riddle, the otter swam out of the room. Hermione stood in the room silently, her hands clasped in front of her as she waited. Minutes later, a large stag came gracefully galloping into the room, bowing entirely to Hermione before the message played in her head. Hermione winced at the sudden bright light that filled the room.

"_Three days. We have a gift they will appreciate. Initials T.T.N. Alive._"

Hermione's brows furrowed, and she bowed back at the stag, watching it disappear.

"Well?" Riddle said.

Hermione blinked, letting her eyes adjust. "Three days." Hermione said, "They'll be here in three days… they also have a _gift_."

Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward before everyone could be riled up, accusing Harry of already breaking the vow. "A _gift?_"

Hermione nodded, "who's initials are T.T.N?"

Nott Sr.'s breathing hitched, he paled so much so that Hermione was worried he would pass out. Snape grasped the older man's elbow when his legs collapsed under him. The Potion's Master helped Nott Sr. onto the ground as he gasped for breath.

"Miss. Granger!" Snape snapped, "I would imagine that you would be more sympathetic."

"I— I don't understand." Hermione said to Snape, then she turned to Narcissa who's jaw was tight, "What did I say?"

"He's dead, Miss. Granger," Narcissa whispered, "he was captured right after the battle, they sent us back his leg two weeks ago. They sent a letter with it saying the rest of him was scattered around Europe."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes landing on the grieving man. Hermione walked up to the man and knelt ignorant of him. His eyes were bloodshot, large tears clinging to his lashes.

Hermione grasped his shaking hands, "He's alive," she whispered, "he's alive, and they're bringing him home."

Nott Sr. looked into the brunette witches eyes looking for deception, but when he found none, he wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders, holding her close as he sobbed, saying his son's name over and over.

"We have three days," Hermione said, looking up to Riddle, still holding the other Death Eater.

.:: ::.

The three days flew by in a blur. As soon as people knew that Harry was sowing up with a _living_ Theodore Nott, there was a new fire in the Manor Hermione had yet to witness.

Pansy Parkinson had approached Hermione a day after the news broke, asking if it was true then throwing herself at Hermione for a very long and uncomfortable hug.

Hermione couldn't say she didn't appreciate it, but it did drive her barmy when other Death Eaters started greeting her.

Not that she wanted to avoid them… but she was trying to avoid them.

They may have been excited that the tides were changing. However, a particular anxiousness still hungover Hermione, so instead of readying herself for the arrival of her best friends, she spent time preparing for if things went completely sideways.

It was sundown on the day of when Ron's Patronus barked its way to Hermione, sniffing her and chasing its tail.

They were close.

Seven Death Eaters, excluding Narcissa, Riddle, and Hermione, stood outside, waiting for the first sign of the three wizards. Nott Sr was not allowed to remain with them; Riddle feared that it would compromise the situation.

The sun was just below the horizon when Zabini announced that he could see lights from his spot on his broom high above Malfoy Manor. Hermione's heart stopped. She dropped her wand and bolted the moment she saw the three _Lumos_ lights on beyond the trees.

She could hear someone scream after her, but she didn't listen.

The lights got closer and closer, and suddenly hope surged back into Hermione as she called out the names of her friends.

"Ron!" She screamed, "Harry!"

She felt something substantial stop her, warm, strong arms wrapping around her as she tried to catch her breath. Time stood still, and neither noticed that Riddle and several Death Eaters followed Hermione closely behind.

"Merlin, 'Mione," Ron's loud voice said, "you're out of shape."

Hermione looked up to the redhead with watery eyes, a broad smile on her face, "I've missed you."

A black eyepatch hid Ron's damaged eye from the world, his red fringe hiding his forehead and top of the patch.

"I've missed you, too, 'Mione," Ron smiled, then fell to his knees and talked to the brunette's stomach. "Did you miss me? Did you miss Uncle Ron?" Ron put his hand against Hermione's belly, his eyes widening at the slight swell. "Harry, Look!" Ron pulled Hermione's shirt back, bunching it tightly, so her stomach was on display, "That's my niece in there."

Harry walked up to the pair with a broad smile at the sight of the bushy-haired witch, "You mean nephew."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you two are still on this?"

"Yes," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Ron stood, and his eyes darkened when he looked over Hermione's shoulder. Harry straightened as well, rising to his full height, his breathing becoming controlled.

"Riddle," Harry said with a bow of the head.

"Potter," the older wizard replied. He looked around then raised his eyebrow, "we thought there would be more of you."

Ron pulled Hermione behind him, using himself as a shield for the witch. "We wanted to make sure that everything was safe… we do after all have an injured wizard with us." Ron stated, he turned around and cupped his mouth with his hands, "Aye! Bill, we're clear!"

Hermione's heart soared as she saw the oldest Weasley sibling walk out of the shade of the forest. He moved on the bumpy terrain carefully, cradling an unconscious Theodore Nott to his chest.

Blaise Zabini flew to the older Weasley, two other Death Eaters ran behind him, trying to take the brunet boy from his arms. Bill recoiled, holding the boy tighter to him.

One of the Death Eaters pulled out their wand, "give me the boy."

"I can't," Bill said, his lips pulled back, exposing his teeth, "I made a promise, and I don't intend on breaking it."

Zabini landed and watched his friend with wide eyes, "He's so still."

"He's been dosed with Dreamless Sleep," Bill said, "we wanted to make sure that he was calm during travel."

Zabini nodded, turning to Riddle, who was watching the interaction with interest, "Let's all go inside."

Hermione nodded, taking Harry and Ron's hands. They were like ice, but Hermione would question them about that later; first, they needed to get back to shelter.

Harry and Ron watched everyone like they were about to pull out their wands and declare that the treaty was over before it began. Hermione was sandwiched between the two, trying not to smile at the memories that came to her.

They reached the manor — the warming charms woven into the walls, immediately warming the group. Hermione heard Harry groan as the heat thawed his frozen body.

"What's wrong with him?" Snape asked Bill, nodding to the sleeping brunet.

"Well," Bill began, "his leg was amputated. Dumbledore wanted us to kill him, but I took him to a safe house he doesn't know about instead. Fleur—er— my wife— was able to stabilize him... she's not a healer, but she tried her best. He's been with us since."

Snape nodded, his eyes narrowed in contemplation, "I'll escort you upstairs, find you a room to set him down. I'm sure his father would want to see him."

Bill looked to Hermione, who nodded, trying to convey with her eyes that this place was safe, that they were _safe_.

Snape disappeared with Bill in toe, and she felt Ron's hand tighten in hers.

Riddle led the group into the drawing-room, instructing some of the Death Eaters to leave. Hermione's breathing hitched. This was the one room she had been avoiding in the two weeks she had been there. She tried to control her breathing, reminding herself that panicking would not help the situation.

Riddle sat in the only armchair in the room, motioning Harry and Ron to sit across from him. Two-thirds of the Golden Trio looked at each other, and pulled Hermione onto the couch with them, flanking her on the comfortable, but the ancient, lounge.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix stood behind their Lord, standing proudly.

"So," Riddle said, "you're here."

"We are," Harry said.

"Then," Riddle said, crossing his ankle on his knee, "let's talk."

Nagini, who slithered not the room after Riddle had finished with his dramatics, she curled at Hermione's feet, her eyes trained on Riddle.

There was no doubt about how this conversation would swing.

Hermione smiled a smug smile.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi all! A thank you too****_ jacpin2002, LLyvers6, renowned-warrior, viola1701e, takingflight4, ZoeyOlivia, decadenceogmysoul, _****and****_ Royan Granger-Nott_**

**Also, thank you too everyone who's followed this fic, we have officially reached over 200 followers which is INSANE. So thank you, thank you to everyone.**

**To be honest, I struggled with this chapter a bit and I had to re-write it a few times. I'm still not entirely happy with it but its better than what I had originally. ****I'm hitting a bit of writers block with this story (along with getting randomly busy at work), so I'm trying to push forward but forgive me if I miss a week or just post on Fridays if I forget to post on Thursdays. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter **

**As always, enjoy! **

Chapter 7

Late November 1995— 6th year

Hermione closed the portrait door as softly as she could, careful not to wake the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady jerked in her portrait, Hermione froze, but the women in the painting mumbled about her singing and settled back to sleep.

Hermione's shoulders sagged, relief washing over her. She pulled her book bag higher on her shoulder and walked on.

She was already late. She didn't need to be more late.

She headed down the corridors and took the now familiar twists and turns in the castle. This had been going on for almost a month, after all. She would sneak out and find Malfoy in _their_ abandoned classroom.

Nothing scandalous ever happened, the two teens would sit and study together. Occasionally, Hermione would bring food to make sure Malfoy would eat, and she would try to see what was going on with him.

She knew now that Harry was right. Malfoy was up to something for Voldemort, but she couldn't pinpoint what. All she knew what that they would be studying in silence one moment, then Malfoy would be silently crying or panicking the next.

Hermione was sad to say that she was used to it by now, and she would usually talk him through it, telling him it was okay to ask for help.

He never told her what was wrong. When he was upset, he wold move from his spot across the room to Hermione's side, sitting a hair away from her. There were a few times, however, that Malfoy ended up falling asleep, slumped over onto Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione let him sleep. Even if it was for a little while. Merlin knows that he needed it.

But today was different. When Hermione got to the room, Malfoy was asleep on the floor, huddled where Hermione would usually sit. He had his books and parchment scattered around him.

Hermione sighed. She gathered the books and parchment, carefully stacking them onto one of the dusty desks. Most of the books, to Hermione's surprise, were Arithmancy, and Advanced Arithmancy to add to the already difficult subject matter.

Hermione sat by Malfoy, pushing his blond hair from his face.

"Granger?" Malfoy muttered.

Hermione looked down and she was amused to find that he was still asleep.

Apparently the Slytherin Prince talked in his sleep.

Hermione pulled out her portions text, deciding that it was the best place to start since Slughorn wasn't the best of teachers. She read quietly, jotting down notes as her questions came up, the fingers of one of her hands still working on Malfoy's scalp in soothing motions.

Malfoy stirred, moving closer to Hermione before his eyes fluttered open.

"Nice nap, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered as she saw clarity reach his eyes.

Malfoy sat up, rubbing the sleepiness of his eyes, "I didn't think you were coming," he said in an almost child like way.

"So you curled up on the floor and slept?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy gave a one shoulder shrug, leaning back against the wall. Hermione took his silence as 'I don't want to talk about it', so instead she reached into her bag and pulled out an apple.

"Here," Hermione said, handing the blond the apple, "eat."

Malfoy swallowed thickly, reaching over and taking the fruit. He paused before eating it and pulled out his wand instead, cutting the apple in two, and giving one to Hermione.

They ate in silence, Hermione looking down at her text, taking notes as she read the directions for Amortentia. Through the corner of her eyes she could see Malfoy watching her, a soft blush high on his cheeks.

Hermione felt her own face warm.

"Granger," Malfoy whispered. Hermione turned to Malfoy, prying her eyes away from the page, "Why do you keep coming here?"

Hermione considered him for a moment, but ultimately spoke her truth, "I don't know… because I want too."

Malfoy's pale brows furrowed, "After everything I've said? After what I've done… Will do?" By the end of his questions his voice was small, Hermione had to strain her self to hear.

"Well…" Hermione said, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, "you haven't done anything unforgivable yet… at least not in my eyes."

Malfoy snorted, rolling his eyes, "you're delusional, Granger."

Hermione turned to Malfoy fully looking straight into is eyes, "then tell me, why do you keep coming back."

Malfoy averted his eyes.

**July 1997— Present**

The room was thick with tension. Harry stared at Riddle and Riddle stared back. Ron reached for the tray of macaroons that the elves had set on the coffee table. He pulled one, then another, and in the awkward silence that Harry and Riddle were using to size each other up, Ron ate all the macaroon. The elf, who had been waiting for instruction, danced in its place, pleased that Ron thoroughly enjoyed the dessert.

The elf brought another plate.

Ron reached for another macaroon.

Hermione gave him a look.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Ron said sheepishly, "they're so bloody good."

Hermione rolled her eyes, her lips pulled together awkwardly in disappointment. Narcissa, however, had her lips pressed together for a whole other reason. The Lady of the Manor was fighting a smile, pushing the back of her hand to her mouth stop from laughing out loud.

"Does Dumbledore not feed any of you?" Lucius spoke up.

Ron shrugged, "Not really," he said, "you eat if you deserve too and in his eyes, I don't deserve too."

The room grew cold and Narcissa's failed attempt to stifle her laughter stopped, here eyes going wide in horror. Hermione averted her eyes and Harry stiffened in his seat. Even Bellatrix who had been fiddling with her wand with boredom looked up.

Narcissa stepped "Is that why you're so thin?" The question was directed at Hermione.

Hermione didn't answer. She crossed her arms and clenched her jaw.

"If they didn't feed her—" Harry began.

"— Harry, dont," Hermione hissed.

"If they didn't feed her," Harry said, a little louder, eyeing Hermione with such intensity she was afraid he would burn through her, "then she couldn't think straight. She would be too weak to fight, and she would be easy to control."

Tom Riddle, who had been listening in silence, leaned forward and pushed the plate of macaroons towards the trio. Harry took this as a cue to take a handful of macaroons. Ron sighed in relief, taking a handkerchief and filling it until he could barely fold it over.

"Bill and Theo will want some," Ron said, tying the top of the handkerchief, "Theo loved mums pastries… so I think he'll like the macaroons too…"

Hermione felt her lip quirk up. Ron had changed in the last year, and the devotion that he had to his family, blood or otherwise, warmed her.

"Mossy!" Narcissa called.

The little elf popped into the room, bowing fully in front of Narcissa. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Please prepare food for our guests," Narcissa said.

Hermione sat up a little, "If there's meat, a little on the rarer side for Bill… and no peanuts for Theo… he hates peanuts."

It was Harry's turn to scoot up on the couch. "Would it be possible to pack some small stuff for us to sneak back? Those on _our_ side can handle rationing the food away from Dumbledore but the Slytherins still at Hogwarts don't get much, even if we take them food… It would really help."

The elf nodded enthusiastically, popping away when she was dismissed.

The trio sighed, and Hermione realized for the first the how tired they were, the excitement of seeing each other draining them faster than anticipated.

"So," Harry said, straightening up, looking at Riddle with a new found determination, "we want an agreement between us."

"As I've deduced," Riddle said smoothly.

Harry huffed, and Hermione put her hand on his knee to ground him. "We want to ensure that we have an understanding. We know that you don't want what Dumbledore told us you do… and one is not stupid enough to doubt Hermione when she is adamant about something… so essentially when we kill Dumbledore… when we find out how… the war is over…"

Hermione squeezed Harry's leg, "You're rambling, Harry, that's my job."

Harry gave a nervous laugh, "Right, right."

Ron gave a chuckle, "What Harry means that when we find a way to kill Dumbles, that the war is over, that you get to be Minister, and everyone gets to get on with their lives."

Riddle leaned back in his seat, "and if I agree… what do you want from us now?"

"We were kind of hoping that you would help us end it," Ron said, "you know… seeing that he tried to kill you, your granddaughter and your great-granddaughter—"

"—Grandson," Harry interrupted.

Ron turned to Harry and made a face.

Hermione ignored her two friends and watched how Riddle's eyes darkened at the mention of attempting to murder her. Hermione took the opportunity to reach into Harry's bag and pull out a few important items.

The Gryffindor Sword, Dumbledore's original wand, his sisters family ring, and finally, the resurrection stone.

These were his Horcruxes.

Well… some of them.

Hermione arraigned them on the coffee table.

"These are the Horcuxes we have in our position," Hermione said, "the ones that we know of so far…"

Riddle reached out to touch the resurrection stone before he pulled his hand away, the dark magic radiating off of it eating away at anything good.

"And you thought it was wise to bring them here?" Riddle asked, eyeing Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Better than keeping them around Dumbledore," he said, "so the farther away from him, the better."

Riddle nodded, "Well, I cant disagree."

Hermione settled back into her spot on the couch, sighing. This was going better than expected.

Hermione huffed, willing her body to stay awake, "Apparently Grindelwald took care of most of them. He might-of been crazy, but Merlin did he recognize Dumbledore's crazy."

"As far as we know, after these four there are two left… we suspect Fawkes the Phoenix, and the last… well… we were hoping you might have a clue…" Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

Riddle's brows rose, "and why would you think that?"

The three Gryffindors side eyed each other.

"Because— er— you've been enemies for a long time and we thought you would know something?" Ron said.

Riddle look bewildered.

Harry sighed, "So we take it that you don't know."

Riddle shook his head.

"That's a bummer," Harry muttered under his breath, "I thought the Horcrux hunt was over with you— no offense"

Riddle coughed out a laugh, and Hermione's stomach sank straight to the floor.

"How do you intend to destroy these?" Lucius asked, waving his hand over the items on the table.

Harry smiled, he was almost beaming, which, to Hermione's joy, sent a look of terror to the Death Eaters and their leader. Harry reached in his back and pulled out a large fang, presumably from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry handed it over to Riddle.

"I thought that you might want to do the honors… consider it a gift." Harry said. Ron sorted, reaching for another macaroon.

Riddle took the fang and smiled.

"I think we are going to be great allies," Riddle said before he raised the fang and stabbed the resurrection stone.

Dark magic flared, and the room was consumed in a dark smoke before an ear shattering shriek echoed off the walls. The smoke cleared and the shrieking stopped.

The room was brighter than Hermione could remember it being minutes before.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi All! A thank you to_ Shrotyy653, LLybers6, maits18, decadenceofmysoul, jlove34, Toyan Granger-Nott, jacpin2002, takingflight4, renowned-warrior, _and _Deaffairy25_ for commenting on the last chapter. Your words make my day brighter!**

**Im sorry that this chapter is a little late, but to my credit, I'm in California so this chapter is _technically_ still posted on Thursday (^-^).**

**For those of you who are also reading _To Be Happy,_ I will be posting that wither tomorrow or late Saturday depending on when I finish up reading it over. **

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

**December 1995, Winter Hols— 6th year**

Hermione watched her friends leave for the Winter Holidays. She waved at Harry as he made his way down the cobblestone walkway away from Hogwarts. A strong gust of wind chilled her to the bone, forcing Hermione to step back into the safety of the castle for protection.

She made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. Almost everyone had gone home, the looming war pulling families to be together. Hermione wished she could see her parents, but she couldn't.

Hermione's shoulders sagged. She hoped everyone had a great Christmas, even if she was alone.

On the bright side, however, the library would be empty until the other students came back from their break.

Hermione climbed the movie stairs and whispered the password to the Fat Lady before slipping in. She pulled off her scarf, the elaborate heating charms aiding the lit fireplace warming the room.

As she had expected, the common room was deserted.

Hermione shrugged off her coat, balled it up, and threw it on the couch. She used it as a pillow when she plopped down on the ratty cushions, stretching out before she buried her face in the comfortable fabric of her coat.

Right before Hermione drifted off to sleep, there was a sharp knock on the door, jarring the young witch. She shot up blinked away any sleepiness. There was another knock on the common room door, this time louder and more aggressive. Hermione let her body fall right back down onto the cushions, but the knocking wouldn't stop.

Hermione huffed, marching to the door and ripping it open.

"Merlin, What do you—" Hermione started, freezing when she came face to face with Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, a glint in his eye, "I was hoping that I could have a word with you."

Hermione nodded dumbly, moving aside to let the older wizard in. "Of course, Headmaster," she whispered.

Dumbledore walked in his eyes on Hermione with an almost predatory gaze. Dumbledore sat on the armchair by the fireplace.

"I wanted to ask why you had stayed behind for the holiday," the Headmaster began, "I had assumed that you would have wanted to spend time with your patents."

Hermione froze, she didn't dare sit, electing to stand by the end of the couch, farthest from Dumbledore. "My parents, sir?" Hermione asked. Her palms began to sweat. Why did he want to know about her parents… Did he know what she had done?

"Yes, Miss. Granger," The older wizard peered at her from above his half-moon shaped glasses.

Hermione swallowed thickly. She felt her mind tingled, it was subtle, but it was there.

"My parents are abroad, sir," It wasn't a complete lie, but her stomach still turned with guilt, "They won't be back until after the Holiday."

Dumbledore hummed deep in his throat.

Hermione's mind tingled again.

"Tell me about Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked away, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. "There isn't much to tell," Hermione said honestly, "we study together."

Dumbledore raised a brow, "Studying?"

Hermione nodded, the tingling in her head becoming a throbbing pain. A sweat broke out on her forehead, the dim light of the fireplace suddenly an intrusive bright one.

The elderly Headmaster suddenly rose, a smile that unsettled Hermione plastered on his face. He gave her a nod and a "Thank you" before he walked towards the common room door. "And Miss. Granger, don't forget that I know everything that goes on in this castle." He disappeared out of the door, his dramatic robes pulling behind him.

Hermione's knees gave out, and she used the arm of the couch to support her as she eased herself onto the floor. She pressed her hand against her eyes, willing the pain to go away.

She spent an undetermined amount of time on the floor, breathing through the thumping in her head.

What was that? She thought to herself.

Hermione's stomach turned, and she ran to the loo, emptying her stomach into the porcelain bowl of the toilet.

She needed to talk to Harry when they had a moment.

Hermione eventually cleaned herself up and decided that she would get dinner and bring it back to the tower to eat.

It wasn't like many other students had stayed, and since Hermione had the common room all to herself, she would take advantage as much as she could.

The corridors, Hermione noticed, were cold, an air of darkness handing over her head.

Someone was watching her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, going more and more uncomfortable with every passing moment. Her steps picked up, and by the time she had reached the Great Hall, she had broken out into a run, almost crashing into Professor McGonagall, who just shot a stern look at her.

Hermione mumbled her apology and walked into the large room. The tables that were missing the large feast she was used to were mostly void of people. Hermione spotted two Hufflepuff first years, three Ravenclaws of different years, and no Gryffindors.

Hermione piled up her plate, still standing, so she could take food back to the tower and enjoy her night of silent reading. She focussed on the different foods on the table, deciding to take more so she could sleep in and miss breakfast.

Hermione's head snapped up when she saw something move in her peripheral vision. Her eyes connected with Draco Malfoy's, who stiffened on his way to the Slytherin table.

So he was here too.

Hermione gave him a small nod, stuffed her pocket with an apple, then almost ran out of the Great Hall with purpose.

The darkness from before no longer followed her.

She sighed in relief.

Hermione climbed the moving stares, careful to balance her full plate of food. She whispered the password to the Fat Lady, who gave a slight bow, and the portrait popped open. Hermione set her plate on the table in front of the lit fireplace. She settled on the ground, taking small forkfuls of food while she thumbed through her charms text.

Hermione cast a stasis charm on the rest of her dinner, covering it with a napkin before she pushed the plate away. She stretched out on the floor, stretching her legs. She let her head back onto the cushions of the couch, and she tries to let go of the tension in her shoulders.

Her eyes drifted to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

Merlin, it made her miss her parents.

Granted, she knew that it was what was best, to remover herself from their lives temporarily, though it was sooner than she would have liked to do it.

She would find them again, and after the war was over, she would find them and resource her memories.

Her heart twisted in her chest. She would tell Harry and Ron about what she had done later; they didn't need to be burdened, not now anyway.

A sob wrenched in her chest, unwanted and unbidden tears pooling in her eyes. What had she gotten herself into? Where would she go in the summer?

She supposed that she could tell Molly about the situation, and maybe the older witch would allow her to stay in her home until the next school year.

A knock at the door jolts Hermione for the second time today.

Dumbledore's words echoed in her head.

Wiped her face and stood, giving herself a small talking too before she walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, just loud enough that she would be heard through the door.

"It's me." Malfoy. Hermione's skin broke out in gooseflesh.

Hermine opened the door and was face to face with the blond wizard. He was dressed much more casually than Hermione had ever seen him. They were still wizarding robes, but they weren't the suits she was accustomed to seeing him in.

"I didn't know that you were staying over the holiday," Malfoy said, something swimming in his eyes.

Hermione gave a weak shrug, "You never asked."

The two stood awkwardly in the doorway; the Fat Lady's snores the only sound, a soft blush reddening Hermione's already slightly red face.

"Do you want to come in?" Hermine gestured into the common room.

Malfoy gave a short but quick nod. He stepped into the common room, looking around from his spot by the door. Hermione assumed that it was different than what he had expected. She remembered Harry's description of the Slytherin common room still gave her shivers.

"Have a seat, Malfoy," Hermione said. She walked to the couch and sat on the worn cushions.

Malfoy followed suit, sitting stiffly, his back straight as a board. Hermione considered him, and she could tell that her attention made him want to squirm. The way that the firelight hit Malfoy's skin almost made him statuesque, the hollowness in his eyes and cheeks disappearing in the glow.

How had she not noticed how handsome he was?

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked softly, her voice holding no accusations and only a little hope.

Malfoy blushed, the ends of his ears trudging a lovely shade of red, "I had some work that I needed to do," he said, "so I chose it would be better to stay."

"Thank you for sharing, but we both know that that's not what I meant," Hermione said, her lip quirking up ever so slightly.

Malfoy's blush deepened, "I didn't want to be alone," he whispered. Malfoy looked up to Hermione through his lashes, and Hermione's heart fluttered.

"I'm glad you're here," Hermione breathed.

Malfoy's head snapped towards her, his eyes burrowing into hers. He leaned closer to her, "truly?" he asked, eyes bright.

Hermione nodded, her eyes shifting from Malfoy's eyes to his lips.

Malfoy glanced up, and Hermione watched his Adam's apple bob. Hermione's eyes followed his line of sight.

A lone mistletoe was growing over their heads. Hermione felt her insides burn. She looked back down to see Malfoy already looking at her.

"You don't have to," Malfoy said, "If—if you don't want too."

Hermione inched closer, "We won't be able to move if we don't— and I don't _not_ want too."

Malfoy closed the gap between them, his lips moving against hers. Hermione had kissed before, there were Viktor and a muggle boy she knew back home, but this kiss felt different, she swore she could feel it in her toes.

Malfoy's kisses were hesitant and light. Hermione deepened the kiss, twisting her fingers in his soft hair, and when she heard Malfoy gasp, she was emboldened to deepen it once more. Malfoy's hand made its way into Hermione's hair, cupping the nape of her neck to angle her head.

Hermione was the one to break away first, her lips tingling in the aftermath. Malfoy gave a shy smile, his kiss swollen lips pressed together.

"Can you stay tonight?" Hermione asked, and when Malfoy's eyes widened, the brunette stuttered out an explanation, "we— we don't have to _do_ anything, just sleep… I don't want to be alone."

Malfoy nodded, "Just sleep."

Hermione swirled her wand in the air and summoned blankets to spread themselves in front of the fire. After all, it was too cold in the dorm rooms, she repeated to herself. After a few well placed cushioning charms, Hermione excused herself to her room to change. When she returned, Malfoy had transfigured his clothes into nightwear. Hermione slipped under the blanked first, inviting Malfoy to slip in beside her.

The fire was in embers now, and Malfoy had curled to his side, inches away from Hermione. His eyes started to droop, and Hermione could see in the dim light that the shadows under his eyes pronounced exponentially.

Hermione pushed herself closer to the wizard, the warmth from his skin, warming hers.

Just as she let sleep take her, she felt the same darkness hang over her once again.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Was her final thought before she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all! A thank you to _crankypants16,_ _Royan Granger-Nott, jacpin2002, Love the Original Family, _and the _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter. Thank you, your words make my day brighter!**

**I have also reached 200 followers on _Granddaughter of the Dark_ and I want to thank all of you for following me on this journey! Thank you! **

**Any errors or typos are my own, I havent rally had a chance to proof read this chapter yet but I'll be getting back to it as soon as I have the chance!**

**See you next week and as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Harry stabbed the last of their collected Horcruxes.

Suddenly, the room was lighter than it had ever been. Hermione looked up to Riddle who was panting, his hair damp with sweat, his skin pale and his eyes drooping.

He looked awful, but Hermione was sure that she didn't look much better than her Grandfather.

Neither did anyone else in the room.

Hermine shifted in he place, hissing as her muscles protested the moment. She took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly to ground herself further. Her eyes met Harry and Ron's

Granted, Hermione did know that when Harry, Ron, and she had destroyed Horcruxes in the past, the pure darkness of the objects would drain them of their energy, but this was something worse. Hermione was sure that she had never been so exhausted, her muscles and all she wanted was to sink into the couch underneath her and sleep.

"That's that then," Riddle said wiping his brow and attempting to straighten his clothes.

Harry nodded, dropping the basilisk fang onto the ground, falling back into the cushions.

Ron cleared his throat and blinked, "Im starving."

Hermione couldn't help but bark out a laugh, "when aren't you hungry?"

Ron's head snapped towards Hermione, "plenty of times!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her silence spoke volumes.

Narcissa chuckled, shaking her head, "Dinner should be ready soon," she said, using Riddle's arm chair for support, "go freshen up and we'll meet in the dining room for supper. I'll be sure to have plenty of meats."

Ron's ryes lit up at the sound of a meal, "That's bloody fantastic!" He cheered. He nudged Harry who gripped Ron's shoulder, "Come on, Harry, let's go see Theo, Bill must be driving him insane with all the fussing."

Harry smiled, and Hermione felt the black-haired boy's hand slip into hers, squeezing it softly.

"Well," Hermione said, "let's get going!"

Hermione pulled Harry out of the room, Ron already well on his way out. Ron paused for a moment, scratching his head in contemplation.

"I don't know where I'm going," Ron said.

Hermione was about to answer when Narcissa's voice rang out, "Theodore should be in a room a few doors down from your's, Hermione."

Hermione looked back and whispered a thank you before she led the boys up the steps. "How have you two really been?" She asked.

Ron shrugged, "I'm missing an eye but worse could have happened. Mum is battening down the hatches and she's become a sort of leader when it comes to Dumbledore… She's been taking care of any Slytherins we sneak out of Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, "Maybe we can move them here… I'm sure it's been getting crowded."

"They're just kids," Ron said, "who cares if its crowded as long as they're safe. We're focusing mostly on the first and second years and eventually we'll get the third years."

Hermione's shoulders sagged, the Burrow must be more than just a little more than crowded now.

"It's not too bad, 'Mione," Harry said, "we'll be okay, we have been so far."

Hermione sighed, "The war should be over, we shouldn't have to be still fighting."

Hermione's hand wandered down to her stomach, stroking it softly as she thought of what the future would bring now that Riddle was on their side. After a turn in the hallway, Hermione paused at the sound of soft muttering and sobbing.

Hermione walked towards the open door ignoring Harry and Ron completely. When she peered into the room, Nott Sr. was clutching his son's hand, he was bent over kidding the back of the young man's hand. Bill was whispering kind words to the older man while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

She felt like she was intruding on a private moment. And she was.

The eldest Weasly was the first to see Hermione, he motioned her to come in. The brunette walked around the bed, followed by Harry and Ron, she sat on the stool by the bedside and squeezed the unconscious boy's hand. Hermione hadn't even noticed that the boy was wearing a green Weasley sweater, a silver _T_ adorning the front. The green made Theo look more pale that Hermione suspected he really was but that wasn't much of a comfort.

"We're glad you're here," she whispered.

Theo stirred, his eyes fluttering open for a moment before closing again.

Harry sighed, "He's been doing that for a few days… Molly's hopeful but there's a chance there could be damage from the _Curcio_."

This only made the older Nott sob harder.

Bill sent Harry a stern look, "He'll be just fine," he hissed, barring his teeth slightly.

Harry held up his hands in surrender. It seemed that Bill's wolf was particularly protective of the young man.

Ron walked back over to stand beside Bill, kneeling at Nott Sr.'s feet.

In the same moment, Riddle walked into the room quietly, standing next to the door to observe. Bill gave the leader a nod of acknowledgment but not much else.

"If it makes any difference," Ron whispered to the grieving man, ignoring Riddle completely, "Theo is probably one of the bravest men I know… He protected everyone in the dungeons without hesitation… He even tried to save Cormac."

Nott Sr. turned to Ron, his tears enhancing the blue in the man's eyes, "Truly?"

Ron took Nott Sr.'s hand, no words had the power to comfort the man but he could be here for him no matter what happened.

Bill leaned back in his chair and brushed hair out of Theo's face tenderly. It was clear that the Weasley's loved the Nott Heir dearly.

Hermione wondered if all the Slytherin's had the Weasley's love, though she suspected they did. The Weasley's didn't have much, but they never lacked love.

Nott Sr. cleared his throat, "Many of the other parents have gotten notifications from the Ministry of their children's deaths in the past two weeks… will they have the opportunity to burry those poor children?" he rasped.

Ron shook his head which caused a broken wail to come from the man. Bill spoke up.

"No children have died at Hogwarts. My younger brother Percy is working to ensure that any children we smuggle out of Hogwarts is classified as diseased as to not raise suspicion… They're all safe."

Riddle physically relaxed at the new information and the elder Nott flung himself at Bill, wrapping his arms around the curse breaker.

Hermione's eyes met her Grandfather's, worried that watching Bill comfort Nott would cause her to cry. Riddle's jaw was set and without a moment spared, he gave a firm nod to Harry.

Riddle would actively fight beside them. He would stay neutral.

Hermione was elated.

An elf popped into the room with a bow, quietly announcing dinner. The Golden Trio looked to each other, a quiet decision being made.

They would have dinner with the Notts tonight.

There was no protest from the elf. Instead the little creature left and returned with an array of food. Bill ensured that the older Nott ate while picking at his own plate. Hermione watched Harry and Ron pile food onto their own plates, and when they noticed she didn't move to fix herself a plate, they took initiative to pick for her. Riddle didn't move from his place, instead watching the group partake before picking a slice of bread from a basket and eating it quietly.

"We will be leaving tomorrow," Bill said, his eyes on Theodore, "I would say but I cant."

Hermione nodded sympathetically, "Theo would understand, and he'll see you again."

Bill exhaled sharply, but said nothing else.

When dinner was done, two elves arrived, one to take the empty plates and the second to escort everyone to their rooms.

This is where there was a slight commotion. Harry and Ron demanded to stay with Hermione and Bill refused to leave Theo's side. The elf only stared up at Hermione with pleading eyes, startled by the sudden loud noise.

Hermione convinced Bill to stay in the next room over, telling him that Theo would be safe and that his father would be there with him. Ron and Harry were not as easily persuaded and Hermione agreed to let them share her room with them tonight. Not that she minded, they had shared a tent for a year and she missed their company.

Everyone one was off to their rooms to sleep, and when Hermione finally closed the doors to her chambers, she let the exhaustion of the day get to her.

"Merlin," Ron said with a yawn, "I'm bloody tiered."

Harry had already stripped down to his pants, pulling random drawers open to find pajamas. He found a pair for himself and another for Ron, throwing the delicate silk nightwear to the redhead.

Both boys changed, turning their backs to give Hermione some privacy so she could to the same.

It took her back to the tent.

Hermione sighed as the soft nightdress touched her skin, cooling her instantly.

It had been a tiering day.

Ron crawled into the bed first, and Harry motioned Hermione to get in next. They sandwiched her between them. It had been a common occurrence in Hogwarts when they found out she was pregnant, though she had only been there a week after she found out. She assumed it was their way of protecting her further, not that they didn't think she couldn't protect herself, but because they didn't want to risk anything.

The lights dimmed in the room, the three friends staring up at the canopy and Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Do they know it's Malfoy's?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said, "I don't want to risk anyone knowing yet… I don't even know if Riddle would kill Draco if he knew… you know better than anyone that the Malfoy's aren't liked by Riddle— hell— Narcissa is basically my handmaid. "

Harry and Ron hummed. Ron was the next to break the silence .

"So, 'Mione, are you going to tell us what you're planning?" He asked her.

"I'm not planning anything," Hermione said, "you're the strategic one, Ron, not me."

Harry chuckled, "You never do anything without a plan, 'Mione."

Hermione sighed, "I don't have a plan," she lied.

Hermione pretended to be convincing and the boys pretended to believe her. With that, they closed their eyes and drifted to sleep, scared of tomorrow but feeling secure today.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi All! A Special thank you to_ jacpin2002, ZoeyOlivia, Royan Granger-Nott, crankypants16, renowned-warrior,_ and the _Guest_ that commented on the last chapter. Thank you so much for your comments! They make my day brighter (in all honestly they do). **

**I dont have much else to say so, as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

**January 1996— 6th Year**

Hermione slipped into the Room of Requirement, anxious to get into the hidden room. It had been difficult to get away from Gryffindor Tower now that everyone was back. She smiled to herself when she saw the now familiar man in the center of the room, bent over books, clutching his hair in concentration.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

The blond's head snapped towards Hermione, his brow that was crinkled in concentration softening as his eyes lit with fire. He smiled at her, striding over and cupping her face tenderly. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.

Merlin, Hermione was sure that no matter how many times it happened, it would always feel like the first time.

She leaned into the kiss, fisting Draco's clothing to pull him in closer.

This moment was theirs but in the back of Hermione's mind, she felt a darkness hang over them. It was different than what she had felt before, and she prayed that it wasn't Draco's.

**Late July 1997— Present**

Hermione stretched her legs. She was sure she hadn't slept this well since before the war. The brunette tried to move when she was stopped by a heavy arm flung over her torso. She groggily turned to find Ron splayed out on the bed, his mouth handing open, his wand in one hand while his other arm pinned her to the bed. Hermione groaned and pushed Ron's arm off of her, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head, her eyes closed, allowing the sun to warm her skin.

"Mornin', 'Mione," Harry muttered, hauling himself up into a sitting position.

"Morning indeed," a voice said from the other side of the room.

Hermione's eyes shot open, to find Narcissa standing at the foot of her bed, her eyes trained on her.

Ron pushed him self up, muttering to himself as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eye. "Hey Lady, isn't kinda rude to just watch people sleep?" Ron said, stretching his long legs underneath the covers before reaching to the nightstand to grab his eyepatch.

"Its also improper for a young, _unmarried_, witch to share a bed with two wizards," Narcissa said with venom in her tone.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "and what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Narcissa said nothing, turning her nose up at the three friends.

"Need I remind you that I'm already pregnant," Hermione said, feeling insulted at the accusation, "and need I remind you who got me into this situation."

Hermione and Narcissa glared at each other for minutes on end. The only reason the two witches stopped silently glaring at each other was when Mossy popped into the room, bowing deeply and announcing breakfast.

Narcissa scoffed and exited the room, her robed dramatically flowing behind her. Harry looked at Hermione quizzically, his brows drawn together.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, I thought we like her," Ron interrupted, righting his eyepatch before turning to face Hermione.

Hermione sighed, nudging Harry. The black haired boy took the hint and slid off the bed, he immediately walked to the en suite bathroom with the clothes that he had worn the day before. Hermione stood and stretched again, her back hurt, and she assumed it what from her body accommodating the fetus inside her.

"You're definitely bigger today, 'Mione," Ron said, his eye on her stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's impossible, Ron," she snorted.

Just then, Harry decided to exit the bathroom, "What's impossible?" he asked, looking much more put together, though his hair would say otherwise.

"Ron insists that I'm bigger since yesterday," Hermione said with the role of her eyes.

Harry considered Hermione for a moment and gave a gentle nod, "He's right."

Hermione scoffed, looking at her reflection in the window, she didn't notice a change. Perhaps it was just Ron and Harry.

Hermione took the bathroom next, changing and readying herself quickly before she let Ron take over the bathroom.

It was a little jarring to see how differently Hermione dressed form Harry and Ron now that she was safely tucked away at Malfoy Manor. Her clothes were made of the finest silks, elegant and timeless whereas Harry and Ron looked to be wearing what they had been for the last year. It wasn't exactly a lie, and she was sure Narcissa had already burned whatever clothes she had come to the manor in.

Once Ron had emerged from the en suite, Hermione showed them down to the dining room. The portraits were quiet for the most part, either not wanting to speak or too frightened to do so.

The Death Eaters had already been in the dining room when Hermione, Harry, and Ron had gotten there. The quiet whispers had fallen to silence when the Golden Trio walked in through the doors.

Bill had already been seated next to Nott Sr., who had a modest pile of food on his plate. Hermione let her friends to the head of the table, where three seats had been left open to Riddle's right. Hermione sat next to her Grandfather, then Harry and Ron respectively.

"Good morning," Hermione said to everyone, to which she got mutters and short nods.

Hermione looked across from her, Snape's eye burrowing into hers. He gave her a curt nod, levitating a small vial towards her.

"That's for your pregnancy," Snape said indifferently, "its for any nausea and pain."

"Thank you," She whispered. Hermione took the vial from the air, uncorking it and gently drinking it down.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in pain?" Ron asked, alarmed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's not like you could do anything to help, Ron."

Ron grumbled and looked down to his plate, filling it with eggs and grilled tomatoes. Harry, who had been silent so far, had already tuckered into his breakfast, quietly eating his potatoes as he watched on.

Riddle had also been quiet, watching the Golden Trio and occasionally Bill as they settled into their breakfast.

"What time will you three _gentlemen_ be leaving today?" Bellatrix LeStrange asked, her face pulled into a sneer.

Hermione froze, her forkful of egg not stilling inches from her mouth. She knew it was going to happen, but she didn't want to think about it yet. Bill cleared his throat and dabbed the corners of his mouth before speaking.

"After breakfast," the Oldest Weasley said, "so we get back on time without raising any suspicion. In a few days, however, the first round of captive Slytherins will be driving with some of the most trusted… If that's acceptable." He finished with a bow.

Bellatrix started but Riddle cut in, giving the mad woman a firm look, "Of course, we've prepared some care packages for your journey back." The Dark Lord said.

Harry hummed, "Thank you."

Riddle waved him off.

The table fell into silence yet again, but this time it was Ron who broke the silence, "Where's Malfoy— er— Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione's heart clenched, she hadn't even noticed that he was gone. What kind of person was she that she forgot to look for the father of her unborn child. There was a clatter down the table, Lucius Malfoy had uncharacteristically dropped his cutlery and Hermione focussed on the empty seat between Draco's parents.

"Why do you ask?" Riddle questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Ron stumbled over his words, before clearing his throat, "Charlotte Pucey was asking, she's a first year, apparently Malfoy had protected her and a few others during the final battle."

Riddle looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes connecting with Hermione's, who hoped that the Legitimis didn't see the fear and concern in her eyes.

"I know who Charlotte Pucey is." Riddle said, "He went on a mission, a few days before you arrived. He should be retiring soon… if he didn't parish."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, fearful that she might say something that would endanger Draco. She felt Harry slide his leg against hers, taking a steadying breathe as a signal for the pregnant witch to breath.

"Lets hope he dines die then," Ron said, "Charlotte would be upset."

"Indeed."

The rest of breakfast was uneventful. Bill said his goodbyes to the still unconscious Theodore, promising to return when he could. On their way out, Hermione clung to Harry and Ron, making them promise that they would do anything stupid, that they would live long enough to see who was right about her baby.

The boys said nothing, tightening their hold on their best friend. They whispered halfhearted promises while the young witch refused to let them go back to the madman.

It was Nott Sr. who pulled Hermione away, his hand on her shoulder as she waved to her friends.

She retired to her rooms for the rest of the night, ignoring the soft knocks on the door, choosing to read _What Witches Should Expect When Expecting_ instead.

Draco was on a mission that might kill him, Harry and Ron were gone, and all Hermione could think was how she wished things would have been different. She mindlessly rubbed her growing stomach, finding that it was in fact getting larger every day.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi All! A thank you to _viola1701e, decadenceofmysoul, Royan Granger-Nott, takingflight4, jacpin2002, renowned-warrior,_ and the _guest_ that commented on my last chapter. Thank you so much!**

**For those of who are wondering, Draco will be present in the next few chapters (promise!)**

**Also, I estimate that this fic will be around 30 chapters, and lucky, I have the next 10 planned out!**

**Disclaimer, I dont own Harry Potter.**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Hermione had payed no mind to those around her after Harry, Ron, and Bill left a fortnight before. She often try and probe for information regarding Draco's mission, but Narcissa was not speaking to her, Lucius never looked in her direction, and asking Riddle would arouse too much suspicion so she got no where. So with no answers she distracted herself, licensing in on conversations in hopes to overhear any information.

Apparently Riddle had been tight lipped on where he sent Draco.

Which brought another problem. The first years had yet to arrive. Riddle had become agitated and took his anger out on some expensive vases in the tea room, and the parents of the first years had taken to staying at the manor, making the already tense home more suffocating. Hermione ensured him that they would delay bringing the children unless there was a problem. She kept up hope but she knew that the delay brought no good news, which further isolated the witch.

It seemed that her only two friends in the days since the alliance were Nott Sr., a still unconscious Theodore, who's condition was looking grimmer with every passing day, and Professor Snape. Oddly enough, Snape never spoke to her, only hovering at the edge of her vision, supplying potions and snarky comments when the opportunity presented itself. Hermione found the bat of the dungeons odd, but she never turned away his medicines, not when she was still underweight.

Nott Sr., who insisted Hermione call him Thoros, would sit by her and read aloud to Theo, glancing up at the young boy hoping his favorite texts would stir _something_ in him. But it had been two weeks since he had been brought here with no change, so their vigil continued.

It was halfway through the third week when Mossy begged Hermione and Thoros to head down for dinner, convinced that all the time in the single room was not good for their health. Hermione waved that thought away but was guilted into walking down the gilded stairs to join her grandfather and his Death Eaters for dinner. There were several sniffs thought the room, mostly from the pureblood women when she walked in wearing muggle clothing.

Hermione begrudgingly sat next to Riddle, knowing that she would rather be sitting next to Thoros.

"Hermione," Riddle said breaking the silence.

Deciding to pile up her plate instead of responding, Hermione simply gave the older wizard a curt bow if the head.

"Have you heard from Mr. Potter?" Riddle said, again breaking the silence.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond in the negative when a snort down the table interrupted her. All heads turned to Lucius Malfoy who was wearing his usual mask of arrogance. Nagini, who had been next to Riddle coiled to strike, an odd sound coming from the snake.

"I doubt they even have the children," Lucius said, his eyes boring into Hermione's.

"Speak when you're spoken to, Lucius!" Riddle demanded, standing up as he glowered at the blond, "Let me remind you what got you and your family into this situation you sniveling coward."

Magic crackled in the air, Riddle's lip pulled back in disgust. Hermione jumped back at the power behind the wizard's words, she put a protective hand over her stomach, feeling something flutter within her. Lucius fell silent, paling dramatically, even looking a little green. Riddle took a calming breath, seating himself back down and taking a long drink of wine.

Hermione was sure she going to be sick.

"Speak against her again, Lucius, I promise you that your son will pay for it." Riddle said, his anger lessening, "and we both know that I will show no mercy to a Malfoy." He finished, spitting the last word harshly.

Hermione swallowed thickly in an attempt to moisten her dry mouth. "If they haven't sent the children yet," Hermione said, "then they dont think it's safe to do so, yet."

Riddle nodded, taking another drink of this time water, "they would be right to do so."

Hermione lifted her hand from her stomach and started to cut into the green beans on her plate. Her hands were unsteady, shaking until the angry magic had dissipated in the room.

A small pop interrupted the whispers of some of the death Eaters who divided to talk amongst themselves after Riddle's outburst. Mossy stood by the doorway in a deep bow.

"My lord," she said in her sweet, squeaky, voice, "the Young Master Nott has awoken."

Oh, Hermione was definitely going to be sick.

Without another word, Thoros bolted from the room, throwing his cutlery onto the table, his chair slamming against the floor. Hermione muttered an 'excuse me' before she followed behind Thoros closely. It was a breath of fresh air to see Theo looking up from the bed with large ocean blue eyes, Hermione was sure she could sob with relief.

Thoros had already began to do so, stroking his son's hair tenderly.

"Granger?" the younger Nott rasped, his voice raw from misuse.

"Hullo, Theo," Hermione said with a watery smile.

Theo struggled to sit up, hissing at the strain on his muscles, his eyes wide with fear fro his friends. "What are you doing here?"

A dark voice came from behind her, "She's my granddaughter, Mr. Nott," Riddle said, his calculating gaze on the ill boy.

Riddle walked into the room completely, giving Nagini the space to slither in.

"Oh," Theo said looking at Riddle, his eyes drifting to Hermione's, "Oh… Wait, since when?"

Hermione gave Theo an incredulous look, "Since I was born, Theo."

Theo snorted, crossing his arms in a huff, "Since when did you know?"

"A little after I found out I was pregnant," Hermione whispered, taking Theo's hand and gripping it lightly.

Theo flushed, his mouth popping open, "Pre—pregnant? Like a litter person growing inside you?"

Hermione laughed but nodded, "Yeah, I'm 4 months gone now…" Hermione dropped Theo's hand and bunched up her jumper from the back, exposing her stomach.

"Oh wow, Hermione," Theo said in awe.

Riddle gave Hermione a calculating look and then something looked to click into place for him, his eyes brightening.

"So the mystery is solved." Riddle said smugly, a cat like grin stretching across his face, "I was worried that the father of your child was an… unacceptable… candidate, but young Nott here is a proper choice."

"A wha—" Hermione began, wide eyed, but was interrupted.

"Miss. Granger will make an excellent addition to the Nott Family," Thoros said diplomatically, something shining in his eyes.

Riddle laughed, clapping Thoros on the back, "We will speak of this more later. If you'll excuse me."

Tom Riddle exited the room with a smile on his face, the air around him significantly better than it was just minutes before. Thoros quickly closed the door, turning to the teenagers with a frown.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." He said.

"He's not the father!" Hermione rushed out, Theo too busy gaping at the situation to say anything.

Thoros approached the two, "I know Theo isn't the father. Let say I understand that you're not… his preference."

Theo made a noise in the back of his throat, "Father, I—"

Thoros waved Theo off. The older wizard sat on one of two chairs b Theo's bed, gesturing for Hermione to sit as well. "I want to know how you two know each other."

Hermione turned to Theo, she softened when she saw his eyes cloud over. She remembers the night she and Theo were requested in fourth year. Hermione had been walking back to the Gryffindor Tower when she heard someone crying. She followed the sound to the Astronomy Tower where she found Theo in distress, his shoulders heaving in effort to stay in control. Hermione approached him, speaking as softly as she could, asking if he was injured. Instead of replying, Theo had flung himself at her, much like Thoros had done Bill, and sobbed into her robes. When he calmed he explained that his mother had passed, and that he didnt get a chance to say goodbye.

He and Hermione had been odd little friends since, giving the other a shoulder when they needed it.

But in the present Theo fidgeted in the bed, fiddling with the loose threads of the blanket that laid over his legs.

"She was there for me when mother died… she became my friend," Theo whispered.

Thoros looked at the pair in silence, and he seemed to decide not to push any further. Instead, Thoros took a calming breathe, leaning back in his chair.

"It seems that the Dark Lord is pleased with your apparent— relationship—" Thoros said. He turned to Hermione, "and since the Dark Lord doesn't know who the father is, I assume you dont want him to know."

Hermione nodded, but did not respond, so the wizard continued.

"Who does know?"

Hermione darted out her tongue to wet her lips, "Harry, Ron, Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and maybe Narcissa… I suspect Theo knows too."

Hermione turned her head towards the brunette in bed who nodded in the affirmative.

Of course Theo knew, she never his it from him.

"Then let me give you an offer," Thoros said, "you'll pretend to _be_ with Theodore, and we use our house name to protect you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her eyebrow ticking. "What's in it for you?"

"The Dark Lord is obviously happy for Theodore to be at your side, which means that he'll keep Theo out of harms way. That is… if you want Theodore to not be killed once The Dark Lord finds out you lied," Thoros said casually though his eyes conveyed something completely different.

Hermione pressed her lips together, her eyes narrowing into a glare, this gave Theo the opportunity to speak up, "Can we think about it?" He asked in a whisper.

Thoros gave a curt nod. Theo relaxed back against the headboard of his bed, giving Hermione an apologetic look.

Leave it to a Slytherin to guilt her into lying to the world.

Hermione glared harder, "Slytherin." She said.

Thoros simply shrugged.

The witch looked out the window, the forest suffocated by the darkness of the night. From somewhere deep in the trees, she spied a soft white glow. Then another. Then another.

Hermione stood abruptly, swaying slightly.

" , whats wrong?" Thoros asked, concerned. He turned to the window and his eyes widened in understanding.

_Lumos_. Hermione stared on as the lights got closer.

"Father?" Theo whispered.

They were here.

"I'll explain later, son."

Hermione went to the door and ripped it open. She walked as fast as she could, not wanting to frighten those she passed. Alas, her excitement was too much for her and she broke out into a run, stumbling when she stopped in front the intimating doors of Riddle's office. She pushed it open with shaky hands to find her grandfather in the middle of a meeting with Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Dolovo, and a woman Hermione couldn't quite place.

"There're here," Hermione rushed out when Riddle's eyes met hers.

"_Now?_" Riddle asked, already advancing to the door.

Hermione nodded, almost lost in a daze. Riddle pulled on his robes, motioning for the Death Eaters to follow. Hermione watched them from her spot trying desperately to catch her breathe. Once she was capable of inhaling normal again she made her way to the front gates of the manor.

There, she found chaos of the best kind. Parents reuniting with their children, there cries of joy echoing in the night. A smile was brought to the witch's face when all the first years were wearing handmade Weasley sweaters.

A total of 30 children escorted by seven Aurors. It certainly was not an easy task.

In the distance she spotted Kingsley, his deep purple robes making him a beacon amongst the black of the Death Eaters. He was over looking the madness, his watchful eye ensuring that they were safe where they were.

Constant vigilance, afterall.

"Kingsley!" Hermione called, cupping her hands to her mouth.

The wizard looked in her direction, a friendly smile tugging at his lips. Hermione ran over to him not caring about how the leaves and twigs beneath her feet dug into her soles.

"Hermione," Kingsley laughed when the witch pulled him into a hug, "it's been a long time."

Hermione nodded wordlessly, her eyes shining. "I was so worried," she said, "you didn't come." The black wizards eyes darkened and Hermione's smile fell. "Who?" she choked out.

"Xenophilus Lovegood," Kingsley whispered, "Luna disappeared right after… we cant find her."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh Luna."

The older wizard reached into his robes, his eyes darting to find no one around. "She left something for you…" He said, pulling out a small stack of letters bound together by a red string. "She left us a note saying that these are yours but… I recognize the hand writing…"

Hermione was only partially listening, her focus on the letters. She itched to rip them out of his hands. Did he know what he was holding?

"Hermione, what are you doing communicating with the Minister of Bolivia? Minster of the MACUSA?" Kingsley's words came in a whisper, "These are _powerful_ people."

Hermione reached for the letters, pulling them from the Auror's grip. She hid the stack in her dress, here heart pounding in her ears.

"Do you think I dont know that Kingsley?" Hermione asked, "Need I remind you who _I_ am?"

Kingsley swallowed thickly. He backed away, straightening himself.

Riddle approached them then, explaining that they had put together care packages for the Weasley Matriarch to help her support the rest of the children slowly moving into her care.

The Auror accepted the packages eagerly with no hesitation and Hermione knew then that everything was worse off than she had anticipated.

She was going to skin Harry and Ron for lying to her.

Hermione watched the Aurors leave, and before Kingsley vanished into the night, he gave her a slow curt nod. He trusted her.

But then again, did he truly have another choice?

The letters burned against her skin and Hermione smiled.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE POST! I really don't have an excuse, but all I can say is that real life got in the way. **

**A special thank you to _taking flight, renowned-warrior, Royan Granger-Nott, viola1701e, Stephanie MRV, CocaColaFanGirl_ and the two _Guests_ who commented on the last chapter.**

**Im also happy (and kinda shocked) to announce that Granddaughter of the Dark has reached over 100 reveiws and 300 followers. I honestly this is _insane_ and I'm so, so thankful for each and everyone of you!**

**As always, enjoy! (And thank you again!)**

Chapter 12

**Mid August 1997— Present**

Hermione ran up to her room once the Aurors left. She slammed her door and warded it against everyone and everyone. She silently prayed to Merlin that those she left downstairs assumed that she was upset and to leave her alone.

The brunette pulled the letters out from under her robes. She fiddled with the delicate red string, closing her eyes before she pulled it free. Hermione spread the letters on her duvet, and at that moment, her future was looking up at her.

The bright pink letter was the first Hermione reached out for, the delicate, smooth writing so familiar to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

It read.

_If you're reading this then I've left the war. With father gone, I cant stay and watch others die. The others might not agree with my choice, but I know that you will, after all, its what's lead you to where you are now._

_These letters have been coming since you left, and I don't doubt that they are part of your plan. Whatever it might be… Just promise to be safe._

_If you need me, I'll be where the red wind never sleeps. Please don't tell the others where I am and only send for me during emergencies. _

_I hope you and those you love stay safe. Even if you haven't met them yet, I know that they also wish the same for you. _

_Best of everything,_

_Luna _

A group picture was attached to the letter. Hermione smiled at the looping picture, watching the innocence play out on the faces of Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and herself. The back read _my friends_ and Hermione felt her heart sink.

Hermione sighed, folding the letter carefully before tucking it back into it's envelope. She slipped the picture under her pillow. She gathered the other letters once by on, opening them and reading them carefully, only a few words from each letter sticking out to Hermione in her desperation to know the content.

_We are here— MACUSA_

_Krum has spoken of you. We wait for your call.— Bolivia _

_Our boarders are safe. Our wands await you— Spain_

Hermione's lips quirked up. She was ready, and soon, they all would be. Hermione quickly penned letter to the leaders of the Wizarding World, thanking them for their support, ensuring them that they would reap the fruits of their loyalty.

Hermione read and reread the letters before sealing them in envelopes. She unwarded the doors and quietly pulled it open. Nagini, who was curled by the door raised her head, flicking her tongue out to taste the air.

"Nagini," Hermione whispered, "Can you take me to the owlrey?"

Nagini nodded, her long, muscular body slowly uncoiling to slither down the hall, looking back to ensure Hermione followed, uncaring that her bare feet slapped along the cold floor.

The manor was quite, the moon light filtering through the windows adding an eerie glow to the already unsettling mansion. Hermione tugged her robes tighter around her, walking faster behind Nagini.

She was thankful when they had finally reached the owlrey. The brick walls of the tower were almost closing in on her, the darkness of the night consuming everything around her. Nagini hissed, bringing Hermione back into the present. She smiled gratefully down at the large snake, and turned to face the dozens of owls that were peering down at her curiously. Hermione called a beautiful Eagle Owl to the wooden perch, tracking it's feathers gently.

"Hi there, pretty boy," Hermione whispered, "Can you please take these to the ministers of Spain, Bolivia, and MACUSA? It's urgent."

The owl gave Hermione an affectionate nip before allowing Hermione to tie on the letters. Once done, the owl hopped off the perch and glided out of the large window.

"You can take me back now," Hermione said to Nagini. And just like that, the two made their way back down.

Nagini stopped almost half way to Hermione's room, turning her head down the perpendicular hallway.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, and when Nagini began to change directions, deciding to go with the yet-to-be explored hallway, the young witch followed.

Hermione cast a soft _lumos_ to guide her path. The glow of torches began to warm the halls, and when Hermione saw Narcissa ad Lucius rush into a bedroom, their eyes manic with concern. Hermione took the opportunity to peer in though the crack in the doorway, but what she saw was something she had never wished to see.

There on the four poster bed laid Draco, limp, pale, and covered in blood. Hermione started to panic, and had she not seen the rise and fall of his chest, she would have rushed in demanding answers. Instead, she watched Narcissa sob over her son, Lucius stroking the hair off of Draco's head.

Hermione leaned in closer, desperate to see more. She was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder. Hermione whipped her head back, pulling out her wand and jamming it under the perpetrator's throat.

It was Tom Riddle who looked down at her with interest.

"Come with me," He said simply.

Hermione nodded dumbly, following Riddle when he walked down the hall. She only turned back for a moment only catching a glance of Draco before she turned back.

Hermione noted that Nagini didnt follow.

Riddle showed Hermione to his office, opening the door for the young witch gesturing her to go inside. Hermione did exactly that, rushing in with her head bowed. The first thing she noticed, however, was that the room had been destroyed, obvious burn marks of a blasting spell scattered throughout the room. The precious artifacts around the room had been broken, their remains laid slain on the floor.

"What—" Hermione began, her eyes wide.

Riddle shut the door, clearing his throat. "I— was upset at the news of the Malfoy boy's failure," he responded, spitting out Draco's last name.

Hermione froze and when she did speak, her

Hermione's voice came to her strained, "Did you do that?"

Riddle snorted. He crossed the room and rounded his desk, sitting elegantly in his chair, "He would be in worse condition if I had. He arrived like that."

Hermione rushed over to sit on the other side of her grandfather, "why do you hate then so much?"

Riddle's eyes darkened, "they are traitors, Hermione, cowardice traitors."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows drawn together, "I dont understan—"

"Their the reason why I lost your grandmother— Why I lost your _mother_." Riddle whispered.

Hermione's mouth fell open, closing it only to let it open again. She leaned in closer, but before she could speak, Riddle began, his eyes looking past the young witch.

"I trusted Lucius to guard my wife and daughter, but he believed it was below him to watch over them and because of his _pettiness_ he abandoned them. Jasmin was found a day after he left, dismembered beyond recognition. Your mother was out months later." Riddle's eyes misted over but his mask quickly fell into place, "If I had to pay for _degrading _a Malfoy with the live of my daughter, Lucius will pay with the life of his son. The Malfoy line will never continue, they end with the son."

Hermione griped the arms of her chair, her knuckles turning white.

"Never trust a Malfoy," Riddle warned, "they will always ruin you."

**March 1st 1996,— 6th year**

Hermione tried to hold back tears while she walked away from the infirmary. Ron had been poisoned. He was safe and he would be okay, but he was _poisoned_.

Hermione ran to the Room of Requirement, and when she had been let in, she went on her search for Draco. The brunette found the blond by a large wardrobe, and before she could say anything Draco's head snapped in her direction.

He walked up to her, and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ron was poisoned!" Hermione cried, "He could have been killed if Slughorn hadn't given him the antidote."

Hermione felt Draco's arms wrap around her, his grip tightened when she mentioned poison. "He'll be okay, love," he whispered into her hair, "he lived."

Hermione nodded into Draco's shirt, "who would _do_ something like this?"

Draco stiffened in Hermione's arms, "I don't know,"he rasped.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi All! Here is a special thank you to _ZoeyOlivia, Royan Granger-Nott, viola1701e, crankypants16, takingflight4, PheonixGrifyndor, 1991, Nacf, _and the _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter. Thank you! Your words brighten my day!**

**The plot should be picking up slightly in the coming chapters, so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 12

**Mid August 1997— Present**

Hermione sat in silence but Riddle still bore into her eyes with his own deep brown ones. His words echoed in her head. It was Lucius Malfoy's fault for the death of not only her grandmother but her mother as well.

Did Draco know?

What else was he hiding from her?

"Why do you care about the Malfoy boy?" Riddle said, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione tried not to freeze, she really did, but it took her a moment to collect herself before she spoke. "We went to school together," Hermione lied, "it's difficult to see him— anyone really— in that much pain… The war's been hard."

Hermione's hands went to her stomach, smoothing the dress over he bump. Riddle's eyes followed her hands, his eyes softening when he saw her cradle her bump. The air in the room changed, all the negative energy being sucked out of the room in an instant.

"You're getting bigger," Riddle whispered, not truly in the moment, "you must be excited."

Hermione nodded, a smile reaching her lips, "I think I'm more nervous than anything— were you nervous when my mum was born?"

Riddle gave a booming laugh, "I was terrified. I couldn't imagine what was happening," Riddle said with mirth in his eyes, "but Jasmine was ready. She was calm and collected, I really couldn't do any of it without her."

There was a ghost of a smile on Riddle's face at the memory of his wife and the early years of his marriage.

It made Hermione's heart hurt.

"I'm glad you had help," Hermione whispered.

Riddle straightened, "You have help too. You have me— and the Nott boy of course— we will help support you. You two will be wed soon, its only proper."

Hermione gave a slow nod, lost in her thoughts. How will she ell Theo that her grandfather wanted them to get married— how would she tell Draco?

Her heart clenched at the thought of the pale boy laying on the even paler bedding down the hall. She needed to find a way to see him.

"You should get going," Riddle continued, "sleep is very important for someone in your condition."

He gave her a soft smile, standing and rounding the desk to help the young witch out of her seat. Riddle looked down at her with excitement swimming in his eyes.

He led her out after a moment, whispering a simple 'good night' to her before closing the door and leaving her in the hallway.

Hermione sighed. She made her way down the hall and when she passed Draco's room, she found the door tightly closed, the soft glow of the fireplace leaking through the crack at the bottom of the door.

Hermione rushed to her room, realizing that she had been standing by the door for far too long.

As soon as she slipped through the intricately carved doors of her bedroom, she lit the fireplace, watching the flames dance.

She would find a way to talk to Draco when he was better. Maybe that would ease the curing in her stomach.

She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms, her breathes came to her short pants. She sank to the floor, laying down on her side to ground herself. The cool air, still untouched by the modest fire burning on the other side of the room, stung her face. An unrestricted sound passed the witches lips, she breathe shuttering.

When did she start crying?

Damn the pregnancy.

There was a soft knock at the door, but before Hermione had the chance to react, Theodore Nott decided to let himself in.

"Granger?" He whispered, sticking his head into the room, "Are you awake?"

Hermione pushed herself up, wiling her cheeks with the back of her hand, "I'm here."

Theo pushed the door open, and shut it gently behind him, "Im just here to check up—" he froze when he found Hermione on the floor. His eyebrows furrowed in concern and he moved down to her eye level, equating down awkwardly. "What are you doing on the floor? Wait— are you crying?" he whispered.

"It's the damn pregnancy." Hermione muttered.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with Draco? He was hurt pretty badly." Theo sighed, he sat on the ground, stretching out his legs.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the wizard, "Arent you supposed to be in bed?"

Theodore shrugged, laying down on the floor fully, putting his hands behind his head, "With the potions Snape is pumping in me? I'm feeling fantastic." Theo paused, "do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Then do you want to talk about the little buddy you have there?" Theo said nodding to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione mimicked Theo's position, trying to get comfortable on the plush carpet. Eventually, she just stared at the ceiling, "Growing." Hermione sighed, "Getting heavier."

Theo smiled, "You're going to be a good mum," he said, "that little bugger will have the best of everything."

Hermione laughed, "any guesses as to the gender? Harry and Ron fight over it all the time."

Theo snorted, "Of course they are. You aren't curious? I would imagine surprises would scare you off after everything."

Hermione smiled, "With everything going on, this would be a good surprise…" Hermione turned her head toward the man, "a happy one."

Theo rolled his eyes, "well, its a boy if you want my opinion." Theo said, "but having a girl born into the Malfoy family would be great too."

Hermione's smile fell, "Are you okay with this?" she asked, "Are you okay with lying about _us_?"

Theo shrugged, "It'll keep you, the baby, and Draco safe, so lying doesnt seem so bad." Theo sat up, stretching before standing, "lets get you up and off the floor, cant be good for your back."

Hermione laughed as Theo pulled her up, "so you're a healer now, are you?"

"It's always been an area of interest."

"You never told me," Hermione said, her brows furrowed.

Theodore shrugged, helping her down onto the edge of her bed, "I'm an heir to a family of the Sacred 28… Dreams like that dont really ever hold in reality."

Hermione looked up at her friend, and though she didnt know each other as well as she knows Harry and Ron, she knew that this was more than _just_ a dream. Hermione put her arm on Theo's forearm, squeezing lightly. He sat beside her.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

Theo snorted, "For what? Telling you my sad little dream?"

Hermione shook her head, "For trusting me enough to tell me— and also for lying about this." she put her hand on her bump, "My grandfather wants us married… and I know that you and Draco are close and I know once he finds out he'll be hurt." Tears began spill over her cheeks, "Theo, I dont even know what I'm doing. I shouldn't have lied… It's all too much."

Theo looked at Hermione, his soft hand wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"We'll be okay," Theo said, "we'll fix everything without getting anyone killed. And I'll take you to see Draco when he's better— I promise."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the wizard, hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture, careful not to crush her bump between them.

Theo was about to mutter something when a soft silvery light entered the room through the window.

A lion patronus.

"Viktor," Hermione whispered.

The lion bowed to the witch, "Ve have Austria and Germany. They have their vands ready."

The lion disappeared. Hermione's heart was pounding.

Theo stared at Hermione, "what was that?"

Hermione stared at the empty space that was left by the lion, gooseflesh breaking out on her skin.

"War is coming, Theo," Hermione whispered, "and we just completed the final piece of the puzzle."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to _crankypants16, jacpin2002, takingflight4, ZoeyOlivia, 1991, decadenceofmysoul, Royan Granger-Nott,_ and the _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter. Your comments make my say brighter. **

**And also thank you to _emillieeelizabeth_ for pointing out that _this_ chapter posted oddly. I wouldnt have caught it so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope this coming year is amazing for all of you!**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The brunette took her wand and cast a quick patronus, "Austria and Germany are with us now."

The silvery patronus swam off urgently, not bothering to wave at its caster.

Hermione scrambled to the door, almost tripping over her feet when she reached for the door knob and wrenched it open. Theo ran after her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop.

"Hermione, hold on a second!" Theo said, "What is going on?"

Hermione looked at Theo with wild eyes. "Theo, we have allies." She said, "Several countries have agreed to fight with me— with us— against Dumbledore. I asked Victor to go from country to country to gain support."

Theo stiffened, "What did you promise them?"

Hermione shook her head, "I didnt promise anything, Theo," she lied, glancing away for a moment.

Theo's brows drew together, "Thats not how that works," he said, "they wouldn't have partnered with you unless they had something to gain."

Hermione sighed, pulling her hand out of Theo's, "Then I ask you not to ask me what I promised," Hermione whispered, "because I don't think _actually_ saying it out loud would make anything better."

Theo looked into Hermione's eyes, blue boring into brown, before Hermione broke contact, deciding that it would be better to stare at the cracks in the ground.

"If anything gets too hard, tell me— thats all I ask," Theo whispered. Hermione nodded and took in a shuttering breath, she hadn't even realized that there were tears pulling in her eyes. "Now, lets go do whatever you ran out of that room to do— calmly."

Hermione nodded again, walking on shaking legs, her mind telling her to run to her grandfather, to tell him of the good news.

The two brunets walked _calmly_ down the stairs and Hermione noticed a slight limp in Theo's walk. She'll have to ask about that later.

Riddle and a few others, including Bellatrix and Snape, were taking tea in the parlor, the large windows granting a beautiful view of the garden at night. Hermione peaked into the room to find Lucius and Narcissa with their heads bowed. Narcissa's shoulders were shaking, and Lucius had a white-knuckled grip on his cane.

"Once he can walk he'll be traveling again, to Siberia this time around." Riddle said indifferently, taking a sip of his tea.

Hermione walked into the parlor her eyes immediately finding Riddle. "You're sending Draco on another mission?" She asked, "He just got back!"

Hermione felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Theo standing behind her, his back straight. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She had forgotten how intimidating Theo was when he wanted to be.

"What she means, sir," Theo began diplomatically, "is that Draco is still in terrible shape and it would be unwise to send someone who could comprise us."

Riddle stood and stalked towards Hermione, "I understand, Young ," he said, "but my decision has been made." Riddle turned to return to his seat.

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Its the wrong decision." she hissed causing Riddle to freeze.

Everything in the room stilled. Even the air grew stale in a moment.

Riddle turned.

"Excuse me?" Riddle demanded, a familiar fire lit in his eyes.

Hermione stuck her nose in the air, "You heard what I said, _grandfather_."

It only took two strides for Riddle to tower over Hermione. "You will remember who I am and you will _not_ speak to me that way."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man, "And you will do well to remember who _I_ am, and you will listen to what I have to say!"

Riddle opened his mouth to say something when all the light was sucked out of the room. Through the large window on the other side of the room, Kingsley's patronus, a lynx, ran into the room.

"Dumbledore knows where you are. He's coming." Kingsley's voice rang urgently in Hermione's head, "Run, Hermione, run!"

The lynx disappeared.

"We need to go." Hermione said, "We ned to go now!"

Riddle shook his head, "What are you talking about—"

There was a loud crash, and suddenly, reds and greens began to fly through the air. Everyone ducked, Riddle grabbing Hermione to shield her from the assault of spells.

"Dumbledore is here!" Hermione screamed, "Everyone has to go now!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and pushed away from Riddle, blindly firing a spell at an unsuspecting cloaked man. Bellatrix and Snape followed, the mad witch firing_ Avada_'s while the Potion's Master cast stunners.

Riddle shouted a hex into the empty space between them and the intruders. Fog filled the room, only a foot any way around visible.

"Everyone, warn the others!" Riddle said.

From beyond the fog, Hermione could see the flashes of spells. She could hear people screaming for their friends and family, the cracks of apperation echoing throughout the Manor.

Nott Sr. grabbed Theo and though the younger man struggled, reaching for Hermione, calling out her name in desperation, the older wizard apperated away with his son.

The room started to go up in flames, fiend fire consuming everything it touched.

Hermione pocketed her wand and ran to the stairs. She needed to find Draco.

She held her stomach, crawling the small bump in one hand as she skipped steps on her way up the extravagant stairs. She could hear Riddle calling after her coughing as the smoke hit his lungs. When she turned, she could see Riddle frantically looking for her through the clearing fog. Hermione turned back to face the top of the stairs and trekked on, running though the halls to find the injured blond.

A slicing spell hit her from behind.

Hermione fell forward, gasping at the pain of her flesh ripping open.

She turned to face the caster, and a hooded figure— a woman— stood over her. Hermione closed her eyes when the woman raised her wand to Hermione, the tip of it glowing green.

"Well, well, well," the woman said. She grinned revealing her crooked and yellowing teeth, "Isnt it the traitor. It's an honor to take your life."

Hermione squeezed her eyes together tighter, waiting for the spell to hit.

Hermione heard a loud thud.

Long, cold, fingers wrapped around her upper arm.

Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"Miss. Granger," Snape said, hauling her up to her feet, "We have to go."

Hermione shook her head, "Draco."

Snape pulled Hermione to the stairs, pulling her to follow him, "His parents have him. Now let's _go_."

Hermione pulled herself free and ran back. She had to be sure. When she made it to the room, smoke had started to fill into the upper levels of the manor. Hermione pushed the door open only to find the bed empty.

Hermione sent a small thank you to Merlin.

"What is wrong with you, you insolent brat," Snape said, his forearm pressed against his mouth and nose, "we're leaving, _now_."

Hermione nodded, taking hold of the older wizard's hand, "I had to make sure."

Snape gave her a meaningful look before apperating them away. The moment that they landed, a rush of pain hit Hermione. She collapsed into the dewy grass at her feet, the cold soaking into her clothes.

" ," Snape hissed, "You're injured."

Hermione swore there was a hint of panic in his voice.

He helped her up, hooking her arm around his neck, leading and dragging her away. The grass became cobblestone and Hermione's bare feet scrapped against the rough stone.

"This is Spinner's End." Snape said, "My home. We can hide here for the time being— until you're in better condition."

Hermione nodded numbly, not entirely understanding what her old professor was saying.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: A thank you to _emillieelizabeth, percabethbooklion, rabradley09, ZoeyOlivia, taking flight4, decadenceofmysoul, Royan Granger-Nott, Whit96, 1991, jacpin2002,_ and the one _Guest_ who commented on this last chapter. Thank you so much, you dont know how much I appreciate it. **

**Unfortunately this chapter is a short one, I had a family emergency, so I wasn't able to get everything down but things are calming down so the next chapter should be longer (thank Merlin!). The aftermath of the attack will be delved into much more (promise!)**

**I hope everyone had a good holiday, and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 15

**Mid April 1996— 6th Year **

It had been a month and Hermione couldn't stop the nagging feeling. The dark feeling of _something_ hanging over her head.

He was hiding something. Draco was hiding something from her.

It had taken months of Harry pointing things out but Hermione had waved them off. Draco couldn't be a Death Eater, its not possible.

Death Eaters wouldnt spend time with muggleborns.

They wouldn't _kiss_ muggleborns.

Hermione's teeth dug into her bottom lip.

Maybe Harry was right. For Merlin's sake, Ron was almost killed because of poisoning. Katy Bell was cursed. And the more that Harry talked, the more things clicked together, and Hermione couldn't deny it anymore.

The brunette witch paced up and down the hallway in front of the Room of Requirement, building up her courage to enter. She huffed, gathering up everything she should before she stormed into the hidden room to find Draco sitting on the floor, hunched over one of a dozen books spread out around him.

"Draco," Hermione said, keeping herself by the door.

Draco's head snapped up, his eyes finding Hermione's.

"Hermione," Draco rushed out. He stood and walked over to her in five long, hurried, strides, "What are you doing here. I didnt know we were going to meet tonight."

Hermione didnt say a word, her eyes simply searched his, narrowing slightly the closer she looked.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, putting his hands on Hermione's shoulders, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"Are you a Death Eater, Draco?" Hermione said, her voice unwavering.

Draco stared down at her, his eyes wide, "W-what?"

Hermione held her chin high, "Are you a Death Eater?"

Draco stumbled back, his brows drawing together, "do you not trust me?"

"What does that—"

Draco's pureblood mask slipped on and Hermione's heart broke. She was right. Harry was right.

"You dont trust me," Draco reiterated.

Oh Merlin.

Hermione rushed forward and took a hold of Draco's sleeve, ripping if open to find the black stain of the Dark Mark staring up at her.

Time froze.

"Hermio—" the blond began.

The young witch threw herself as far from the wizard as possible, her back blaming against the door. Her hand went to her wand.

"How dare you." Hermione whispered.

Draco shook his head, he took a step towards her, his had starched out to touch her when Hermione screamed.

"Dont you dare touch me!"

Draco froze.

"Katy. Ron. Who else have you hurt?"

Draco moved towards her, pausing when he saw Hermione shrink away from him.

"I— I dont know."

Hermione stared at him, "Don't talk to me."

"Bu—"

Hermione cut the wizard off by storming out of the room running until she couldn't hear Draco calling behind her anymore.

She collapsed on the steps of the astronomy tower, no longer able to hold back her tears. Hermione used her hands to muffle her cries, but as the pain in her chest grew, so did her sobs.

The brunette felt a someone tap her shoulder and Hermione turned to find Theo standing above her, holding out a handkerchief. She took it gratefully giving him a watery smile.

Theo took a seat next to her, "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, rising it on his shoulder.

"Okay."

**Mid August 1997— Present**

The first thing that Hermione remembered was that everything hurt. She tried to force her lids open to no avail.

"Don't try to move, Miss. Granger," Snape's calm and indifferent tone came.

Hermione tried to move once again, only to immediately regret it when she felt pain shoot up her body. She froze. There was a flutter by her pelvis. Her baby. She tried to squirm, her body protesting.

"Don't move, Miss. Granger," Snape repeated, "your child is fine."

Hermione swallowed, and when she spoke, her voice was strained, "My baby?"

"Yes, — Hermione—," there was something in his voice that Hermione couldn't understand.

Something cold pressed against her lips and after Snape gently lifting her head, Hermione open-end her mouth to welcome the sickly-sweet Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"My baby," Hermione whispered, before her body fell limp.

"Go to sleep," Snape said, and with that, the witch's mind went black.

"Mr. Potter!" Came a hiss, "You will not barge into my home _demanding_ me to do your bidding!"

"We need to know if she's okay," Hermione heard Harry say though the haze of potions.

"She'll live."

The door slammed.

People would talk to her, and on occasion, she would feel pain shoot through her, followed by the taste of potions and the oddly comforting whispers of the Potion's Master.

She would always fall back asleep with fear rushing back to her.

The second time Hermione remembers waking up, the room was dark. The air was a stale, the mixed smell of potions causing the brunettes stomach to turn.

Hermione pushed her self up, her arms shaking in the effort to hold up her weight. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, and she was surprised to find the Potion's Master asleep on the old wooden chair in the corner. His head had fallen back against the wall, his mouth slightly open.

It was odd seeing the professor in such a condition.

"Professor?" Hermione rasped.

Snape didnt move.

"Professor?" She said louder.

Snape shot up in his seat, shaking his head to wake himself. Hermione tired to hold back the laughter bubbling up in her chest when the wizard turned his head towards her, his hair sticking up every which way.

"Miss. Granger," Snape said, "You're awake."

Hermione nodded, "I am."

"Good, we have work to do."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**A special thank you to****_ takingflight4, Royan Granger-Nott, 1991, Whit96_****, and the ****_Guest_**** who commented on the last chapter. Thank you so much! I really REALLY appreciate it. And another thank you to everyone who has been following this story as it grows!**

**We will be having Dramione interact in the next few chapters (finally!) so I'm excited for that.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 16

**Late August— Present**

It took Hermione days before she was able to walk around freely. The slicing hex scar on her back a permanent reminder of how close to death she really was.

Snape, of course, was helpful. He would bring her food until she was all enough to help him with potions. Once she was ups and around, she would be bent over cauldrons mixing and stirring potions, elixirs, and salves to be sent off to several of Anti-Order and Death Eater survivors by owls.

"The Drought of Dreamless Sleep is going to burn," Snape said as he peered into a cauldron filled with wolfsbane potion.

"It's not going to burn," Hermione said as she stirred the potion.

"It will."

"It wont."

Hermine gave a final stir before she lifted it off the fire, setting it aside to cool. The witch quickly moved away from the potion to the next one.

"You'll burn the Polyjuice Potion," Snape said working on crushing beetles to add to a burn salve.

"I wont."

Snape rolled his eyes, huffing. "You'll have to move into the next room for a few hours, the Wolfsbane will start to simmer."

Hermine nodded. The fumes of certain potions were dangerous for pregnant women so Hermine would spend time in the library, reading up on what she could on Dumbledore's past.

Form what she gathered, his first horcrux was created when he accidentally killed his sister. Things started to go down hill from there.

Where Fawkes and what the mystery horcrux could be was what Hermione thought about night and day. It was her mission, part of her promise to not only the other countries that had now allied themselves to her, but one she had made to her friends.

Hermione let her head fall back and let her eyes close, the threadbare armchair oddly comfortable for being decades old.

"Are you alright, Miss. Granger?" Snape asked.

"I'm alright." Hermione ground out.

Hermione cracked open an eye to find the old professor standing in the doorway with two cups of tea, one of which Hermione greatfully accepted.

"The pregnancy is taking a lot out of me— I may have avoided most of the morning sickness but I'm always tiered." Hermione whispered, taking a sip of the tea, surprised to find it just how she liked.

"That's understandable," Snape said, making himself comfortable on the larger couch in the room. Hermione was sure that the spot she was currently occupying was his usual seat but Snape had not asked her to move and nor did she intend to. "You are growing a human. And we are at war. I can only imagine what else is lingering in that head of yours. But remember what we discussed, you are to take it slow."

Hermione hummed, taking the opportunity to take a sip of her tea. The pair sat in silence, the only sound was the bubbling of the potions in the next room. Hermione was just about done with her tea when there was a soft chime of the doorbell.

Hermione made to stand, her wand at the ready, when Snape gave her a sharp look before standing and exiting the room with a flourish.

He returned with Bellatrix Lestrange following close behind.

Hermione stiffened.

"Oh look at the little princess," Bellatrix cackled, "all comfy."

"Watch your tone, Bella, I don't need to remind you who's home you're in," Snape said cooly.

The mad witch rolled her eyes and went to one of the bookshelves, taking a random book only to drop it onto the floor. "I'm here to escort the chit to a new safe house," Bellatrix said with an indifferent tone.

"A safe house where?" Hermione asked, bending awkwardly to stand, her growing stomach already making standing normally difficult.

Bellatrix shrugged, "I cant say, its a secret."

Snape thrust his nose in the air, "She's leaving under who's orders?"

"Her grandfathers," Bellatrix said venomously, "not get ready, we leave at sundown."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, she went to her sleeping quarters and packed the few cloths Snape had gathered for her the past week and half. Snape snatched the small bag from Hermione's hands and threw it at Bellatrix.

"You carry it, she's carrying enough," Snape hissed.

"Of course," Bellatrix flashed her rotting teeth.

Hermione early had the chance whispered her goodbyes to Snape before the mad witch pulled her out the door. The August air nice, the cold bite of the winter already handing in air, and to be honest, Hermione was thankful. It was a reminder she was alive.

But it was also a reminder she had work to do.

Her hand drifted to her stomach. The further away from Spinner's End they travelled and the deeper the witches walked into the woods, the more Hermione was sure that Bellatrix was lost.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Hermione whispered, finding it difficult to catch her breath.

"I'm sure, Half-blood," Bellatrix said, still strutting forward.

Hermione paused gripping the bark on a tall tree, "I need to stop," Hermine coughed, "I cant keep going."

Bellatrix whipped around, her lip pulled into a sneer. Her face softened when she saw Hermione clutching her bump with one hand.

It was an odd sight.

"It's not too far," Bellatrix whispered, "only half a mile. Can you walk that far?"

Hermione boded and pushed on and when she saw a three story house in the distance, shielded by the trees, she sent a silent prayer to Merlin.

Bellatrix kept pace with Hermione, grabbing her elbow when the young witch's legs were going to give out.

It seemed that she still hadn't healed from her injuries both before and after the attack at the Manor.

When Bellatrix all but kicked down the door, Hermione was expecting everything but the red-headed matriarch of the Weasley Clan to push the mad witch out of her way to wrap her arms around Hermione. Hermione hugged back as tight as she could, the warmth for the older witch brining back something to Hermione she had thought she lost long ago.

"Oh my dear girl," Molly cried, "I've missed you so."

"I missed you too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione whispered, sniffling when Molly gave her an encouraging squeeze.

The two pulled apart and Molly's hand immediately fount Hermione's bump, "Getting quite big, aren't we?" Molly laughed.

Hermione flushed, nodding.

The moment was cut short when Bellatrix sniffed, "I'm hungry."

Molly rolled her eyes, pulling Hermione into the kitchen, gesturing Bellatrix to follow. The table was set, the inviting smell of cottage pie hanging in the air.

It was significantly better than the smell of half made potions at any rate.

"Have a seat," Molly said, "the others will be down shortly."

Hermione's head snapped up, "others?"

Molly gave half a shrug, "the younger Death Eaters are here. Nott, Parkinson, Malfoy. A few others too." Molly turned to Hermione, "Ron and Harry are on a mission so they won't be back for some time."

Hermione nodded.

Draco made it out alive.

A weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Molly wasn't wrong, not two minutes after Hermione sat down did the others slowly decent from the upper floors. Nott was the first to see Hermione. He ran up to her with his hands curled tightly into fists.

"What is wrong with you!" He blurted immediately, "I thought you were dead!"

Hermione had the decency to look guilty, "I'm sorry, Theo, it won't happen again."

Theodore huffed and plopped himself down in the seat between Hermione and Bellatrix, who was already enjoying the home cooked meal.

Hermione glanced around the table to find several of her Slytherin classmates at the table quietly eating.

Draco was the last to arrive.

He made it to the kitchen and when his eyes lock onto Hermione's, he froze in place. It took him a moment, but when he was finally in control of himself, he sat across form the brunette witch, his foot slid across the floor and pressed against hers.

A silent hello.

A silent question.

Hermione gave him a small smile before she dug in, no longer able to ignore her growing hunger.

The other Death Eaters disappeared up the stairs as Molly charmed the dishes to wash themselves. Hermione sat at the table awkwardly.

"Come on dear," Molly said, wiping her hands on her apron, "I'll take you to your room. I don't think that your grandfather would approve of you sharing a room with young Mr. Nott no matter the circumstance."

Molly gave Hermione a knowing look, one that told the young witch that she knew more than she was letting on.

Did she know?

Hermione put a protective hand over her stomach.

Who else knows?

"Come," Molly gently pulled Hermione up, leading her up the rickety staircase.

The upper floors were eerily quiet, al sound escaped from the hallway and led to nothing.

"What do you know, Molly?" Hermione whispered, eyes darting side to side to make sure they were the only ones in the hall.

Molly opened the door at the end of the hall to reveal a bare room, a small bed and dresser the only things in it. She closed the door once the brunette witch was safe within the room's walls.

"When Mr. Malfoy first got here, he was the only one other than myself who lived here. His nightmares were clear on who wanted to protect." Molly swallowed thickly.

Hermione paled, "Nightmares?"

Molly nodded, "He was always screaming after you, and your child. That's when I started to layer the silencing spells, no one else needs to know. That's dangerous information." Molly paused to take a breath, "Mr. Nott has already been targeted because of the rumor that he's the father. He was the second to arrive. The others came soon after."

The two stood in silence, the now obvious silencing spells numbing Hermione's senses.

"Do you think I've made the right decision?" Hermione asked.

"What's done is done," Molly responded curtly, "there's no changing it."

"But—"

"Hermione," Molly said, "there were other ways but it's done, we need to deal with the consequences now."

Hermione crossed her arms around her stomach, "We?"

"You don't think that I would let you handle this on your own, now would you?" Molly asked sincerely, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"I'm scared, Molly."

"I know, dear."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! Im so sosososososo sorry for how late this chapter is! I was just adjusting to a new schedule and I feel horrible about not being able to post!**

**A thank you to_ rabradley09, decadenceofmysoul, 1991, Whit96, takingflight4_, and the two _Guests_ who commented on the last chapter. **

**And thank you to everyone who has been following along and being patient with me and this fic, I appreciate ever single one of you!**

**And as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 17

**Late August— Present**

Hermione slipped into something comfortable once Molly left. She had missed the feel of a nice pair of muggle pajamas.

She sat on her new bed and brushed out her hair, struggling to get out the knocks. When she finally finished, her hair sticking up all around, she pulled it into two braids, tightly tying the ends.

She waited until she was sure that everyone in the house was asleep, until their footsteps quieted. Hermione cast a silencing charm on her self and slipped into the hallway, knowing that this was her only chance to get what she needed. She silenced every step when she moved down the stairs, and froze when the floorboards groaned under her weight.

But eventually she made it to her sanctuary. The library.

She shut the door behind her and lit the fireplace. Her let her fingers since over the spines of the ancient books, forcing herself to memorize the titles for future reference. Hermione's lip quivered when she passed _Hogwarts; A History,_ she wanted to pull it off the shelves and get lost in the magic that had amazed her so many years ago. It was home. Her first love. Her reason to breathe.

After a moment, she gathered herself, wiping the stray tear daring to slip down her slender cheek before she started to pull books that would help Harry.

_Harry. Ron._

Merlin how she missed them.

She pulled out books one by one and started to scan the table of content's for any information on Dumbledore's past.

Positive results were few and far between.

It was the wee hours of the morning when there was a tiny pop in the library. Hermione had begun to fall asleep where she say on the floor when she was jolted awake.

A familiar elf stood by the fire with a single tray.

"Miss shouldn't be up at this hour," the elf said looking away from the witch, "but Mossy told Rosey that Miss doesn't listen."

Rosey put the tray next to Hermione on top os a pile of books. Hermione gave a soft laugh. The tray was filled with an array of different sandwiches, all lopsided, next to a cup of tea.

Hermione's shoulder's relaxed, "Thank you, Rosey. Tell Mossy I'm thankful."

The elf froze, turning to Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Mossy is gone, Miss. The fire took her."

Hermione's smile fell.

How could be so foolish! She never asked who was lost in the fire.

Her stomach twisted with guilt.

A sharp pain shot through Hermione.

"Oh Rosey," Hermione muttered, "I'm so sorry."

Rosey nodded, her little lip quivering. "I'm here to protect you now, Miss. I promised Mossy."

Hermione rose to her knees and moved to the elf, taking the creatures hands in her own, "You dont have to protect me, Rosey."

"I promised," the elf said, her eye's defiant, "I is never going back on a promise."

Hermione bit her lip, nodding at the elf, "Okay, Rosey."

Hermione dropped Rosey's hands, and the elf gave her one final stern not before popping off. Hermione stared at the carpeted floor for a moment before turning back to the books that lay behind her, going through them with determination.

The sun had begun to break through the night when the door opened. Hermione looked over her shoulder, glancing at the intruder, Draco, before turning back to her books.

"Been here long?" Draco asked. He moved to her, arranging himself on the ground but the fire, "You should be resting."

Hermione gritted her teeth, her eyes still glued to the book, "Dont tell me what to do."

She could feel his eyes n her. The goosebumps that broke out on her skin were the visible consequences of her reaction to the blond. Other than the pregnancy, that is.

Draco sighed. He stretched out his legs and leaned back on his hands, "Are you going to look at me, Granger?"

Hermione ignored him, flipping the page to the next chapter, _The End of the Wizarding War of 1980_. Hermione froze, putting a slip of paper to make the chapter.

She really hoped that her theory on the missing horcrux was wrong.

"Granger," Draco said again.

"I'm busy, _Malfoy_," Hermione hissed, shutting one book, only to pick up the next.

From the corner of her eyes, Hermione could see Draco stiffen, his eyes widening slightly at the use of his last name.

"Will you at least tell me what youre doing?" Draco whispered, scooting closer to Hermione.

Hermione moved away.

Draco huffed, "Oh come one, Hermione. It's a simple question."

Hermione didn't look up from her book, the cracking from the fire filling the awkward silence.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered again.

_The wizarding war had miraculously ended when he-who-should-not-be-named found the Potters and…_

"It's nothing important." Hermione said as she jotted down a few notes.

"You're a lying," the young wizard said coldly.

Hermione's nostrils flared, a pain shooting up from her stomach that almost caused her to double over, "Let me remind you who the lair in this relationship is."

Her eyes were blazing, and in her anger, she could see guilt cloud over Draco's eyes.

She didn't feel any pity. He had lied. He had watched her be tortured.

He was willing to leave her behind.

Hermione may love him, but trust was broken.

"Hermione—" Draco began.

The door opened, Bellatrix stepping onto the room, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room.

"Ooh," she the mad witch cackled, "what do we have here? Little Drakey here with our very own princess. "

Draco sighed, "Aunt Bella, I'm just catching up with an old schoolmate."

Hermione turned her attention back to the books. She dearly wished that she could have the quiet serenity of the library back.

Apparently that was a pipe dream.

"That's better be all that's happening, boy." Bellatrix said, her tone suddenly changing, "She is a taken woman— I doubt Mr. Nott will appreciate _you_ accosting his heir's mother."

The mad woman shot a look at Draco, her nose high in the air, a sneer marring her face. She waited a beat then turned to walk right out of the room.

The door slammed behind her.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her.

"What did she mean by that?" Draco asked, his voice small.

Hermione sighed, putting the book down, "Theodore has taken responsibility. My grandfather wants us to get married."

Hermione turned to Draco who's eyes were focused on the witch's bump.

"You're going to marry him?" Draco whispered.

"I didnt say that," Hermione said, "no real decisions been made yet."

The blond's eyes snapped up to Hermione's, "But youre thinking about it."

Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor between them.

"So that's it." Draco said, pushing himself off the floor, "You're never going to forgive me, and you're marrying my best mate."

Hermione followed Draco's lead, and struggled off the floor, her swollen and distended middle making it difficult for her to navigate.

"I _didnt_ said that!" Hermione exclaimed, following Draco after she had some equal footing.

Draco wasn't listening, he marched out and headed straight for the kitchen. Hermione tried to catch up but Draco's long strides didnt give her any advantage.

Hermione stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe huffing for air.

"Draco—" Hermione began.

"—You," Draco hissed.

Hermione looked up to find Theodore on the other side of the kitchen helping Molly with breakfast, bent over a cutting board, working on potatoes. Draco marched over, pulled Theodore away from the counter from his collar, and before Hermione knew it, the blond's fist was drawn back. Draco's fist landed square in the middle of Theodore's face. A loud crack echoed in the kitchen.

Theodore fell backwards, holding his bloodied nose. Molly turned from her place in front of the stove in horror.

"Draco Malfoy!" Molly cried, "What in Merlin's name are you doing!"

Draco tried to lunge down to Theodore, his fists still curled when a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear when she say Riddle walk into the room, an amused smile on his face

"Well, well, well," Riddle said, "Arent we upset?"

Molly helped Theodore up, pushing a towel to his face.

Draco's walls went up, his anger being hidden behind a mask. He pulled himself away form the older wizard and walked out of the room, not bothering to give Hermione a second look.

Hermione felt another pain in her lower abdomen. Her hand flew to her bump taking in a deep breath, to help the pain ebb away. She looked up and met Molly's eyes from across the room.

There was a flash of concern in Molly's eyes, her eyes going from her stomach to her eyes, brows furrowing in thought.

Hermione's lip wobbled slightly, and Molly jerked her head towards the stairs. Hermione nodded and left, knowing that the older witch would follow her up soon.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everyone! I want to start off with saying thank you to; _ 1991, takingflight4, viola1701e, Royan Ganger-Nott, Relent1less_, and the one_ Guest_ who commented on the last chapter. Thank you! **

**I also want to say thank you for everyone who has favorited this fic, because of all of you I have reached 400 followers on this fic! Thats mind blowing!**

**I also want to apologize that this chapter is short, I didnt want Harry and Ron to show up quite yet (next chapter for sure).**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 18

**Early September**

Hermione stared up at her ceiling, breathing in deeply through her nose. Molly was hovering over her, the older witch's intricate wand movements precise over Hermione's swollen middle.

This was the fifth time the Weasley Matriarch ran her diagnostics spells in the week since Hermione's contraction's started.

They both hoped that after hiding the situation form the others, they would have some answers.

"What is it?" Hermione asked when Molly paused.

Molly's shoulder's dropped, "You have to be careful," she began, "it's too much stress— you're in danger of going into preterm labor."

Hermione sat up with the help of Molly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione rushed out, "I can loose it?"

Molly nodded. Silence fell over the two.

"You need less stress," Molly said, "less pressure. This is your body's way of telling you to slow down."

Hermione huffed but nodded. Molly finished up her examination, her lips quirking up at the end of her last incantation.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Molly asked, setting her wand down on the nightstand next to a cup of cold tea.

Hermione froze.

"I— erm— I— no," Hermione stuttered out, "I want it to be a surprise. It would be a good surprise."

Molly nodded and sat on the bed, running her hand up and down Hermione's back.

"I understand. Ron was a surprise. We were at war when I found out I was pregnant— I already had 5 other children. It was safe to say I was horrified." Molly said, her eyes not really looking at Hermione.

"It must have been so scary," Hermione whispered, "not only having to fight for the Order, but taking care of your family."

Molly shrugged, "We made it through. And so will you."

Hermione gave as sad smile, her hand moving to her bump. She let her head fall back against the headboard.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Hermione said, her eyes still closed.

She heard the door creak open and slam shut. Molly shifted next to Hermione and she felt the older witch's hand shoot out and grasp the younger witches hand.

"Hermione."

Oh Merlin, she couldn't deal with Riddle right now.

She cracked open her eye, looking over to Riddle. He was standing by the door, his arm crossed, a look of disappointment marring his features.

"You lied to me," Riddle hissed, "You're carrying a Malfoy spawn."

Riddle spat the surname as though he was describing something vulgar. The windows by Hermione shattered. Molly gasped but Hermione didn't react. Hermione opened her eyes fully and stared her grandfather in the eye.

"I am," She said, her hand on her stomach, "I doubt your reaction would have been any better."

Riddle unfolded his arms and pressed his fists into his hips, "You were going to keep this from me? Until when?"

Hermione shrugged. She had hoped her plan had panned out at that point, then telling him wouldn't have been a problem.

Well, there was no going back.

"You will still be marrying Nott," Riddle declared, "He wold know how to raise a proper child."

Hermione's eyes narrowed into a glare, "You cant force me to do that."

"Of course I can," Riddle said, advancing towards Hermione, looking down at her with a sneer, "I am your grandfather, I have this right under pureblood law."

Hermione felt a shiver shoot down her spine. She took in a deep breath, trying to force her body to calm down.

"I'm not a pureblood," Hermione said weakly, "those rules don't apply."

Riddle's sneer grew deeper, "Believe me when I say, this will be best. I will not have my blood raised by a traitor. You and Nott will be bound by the month's end." With that, he turned with a flourish and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

Hermione let her head fall into her hands, talking in a shake breath.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she muttered, "damn Draco and his anger."

Molly took out her wand and vanished the broken glass scattered around the brunette. The older witch pulled back the duvet and encouraged Hermione to lay down.

"Can he really force me to marry Nott?" Hermione asked, looking up at the older witch.

"Yes," Molly said, "It's cruel, and archaic but it's how our world works."

Hermione's lip quivered, she bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from letting her emotion's get the best of her.

"Go to sleep, dear," Molly whispered, wiping a stray tear from the brunette witch's cheek, "I promise things will be better tomorrow."

Molly reached over to the nightstand and pulled out small vial of dreamless sleep and dumps it into the cold tea. She turned to Hermione.

"How do you know that?" Hermione whispered, "Everything's ruined. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen!"

Molly lifted the cup to Hermione's lips. Hermione drank it down.

Molly gave a sad smile. She stood from her place on the bed and helped Hermione lay down, "This was supposed to be a surprise, but Ron and Harry should be here tomorrow," she said.

Hermione's head snapped towards the red-headed woman, "Really?"

"Really."

Hermione let her body relax. She had so much to tell Harry and Ron.

And as always, she had plan.

She closed her eyes, the potion taking over, but before she let herself fall under its spell, she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

Molly tiptoed over and opened the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione heard through the haze of the potion, "She's resting."

"Is she okay?" Draco asked meekly.

"Eventually, ." Molly whispered, "Go to bed now, tomorrow will be better."

The door closed, and Hermione let herself fall.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone! A thank you to_ szabo,alexandra1991, emjrabbitwolf, shaymars, takingflight4, PheonixGryfyndor, renowned-warrior,_ and the _Guest_ who commented on my last chapter. Thank you all so much!**

**I also want to appologize for the lateness of this chapter, the new year had been hectic in both good and bad ways and I'm not trying to get my schedule back into some kind of order.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 19

**Mid September**

Hermione was uncomfortable. Her back hurt. Her head hurt. Her ankles were the size of pumpkins.

Oh, and her grandfather was glaring daggers at her rom across the breakfast table.

She was only lucky that Theodore and Molly had both decided to sit next to her, drawing her attention away from the older wizard with conversation.

That didnt work. Especially when Draco was missing form the table.

Had something happened? Did Riddle do something?

It had been a long few weeks from when Draco had his little outburst and even day that passed by became more and more unbearable.

What's worse, Harry and Ron hadn't showed up to the safe house yet, causing Hermione's anxiety to grow. What was taking them? She had asked Molly but the older witch only said that hey had been unable to leave where they were hiding, and that when they had the opportunity, they would come.

It felt like a lie and hope all at once.

She had even spent her birthday sitting in the foyer, staring ash the door in hopes that it was the day that they would come, that she would have the perfect birthday present after a shit few years.

She had hoped in vain.

"Hermione," Molly said, adding yet another spoon of eggs to her plate, "you need to eat. Keep your strength up."

Hermione sighed and took her fork, slowly but surly ate almost everything on her plate.

Molly beamed at her when she finally finished, demanding that she leave the kitchen when Hermione offered to help.

"Go straight to the library, young lady," Molly said when no one else was around, her fist on her hip, "you are to do nothing but relax."

Hermione sighed, "I'm fine."

"Hermione," Moly began, whispering when she saw someone walk past the door, "I won't tell anyone else about your condition, but you need to take it slow. I may be patient, but the baby and your body won't be."

Hermione stared at Molly, but the older witch didnt back down. The brunette stomped her foot, crossing her arms and walking out of the kitchen towards the library. She begrudgingly sat on the couch and opened a book she had been reading the night before.

_Reading_ being the new definition of _staring at the door intensely_.

She must have looked insane.

Merlin she felt insane.

Hermione took in a deep breathe and tried to force herself to focus on the words on the page. After about ten minutes, Hermione chucked the book across the library, sending it flying. It was about to hit the closed door when the door opened and the book smacked Harry right in the face.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, and she tried, even with her ever growing bump, to stand up to see if he was okay.

Ron on the other hand, was too busy laughing at his best mate to even care.

"Merlin, 'Mione," Ron said between gasps, "you have a wicked arm."

"Oh, Ronald! I didnt mean it! Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, walking up to her best friend. She pulled his hand away from his face to find a red spot in his forehead.

"I'm okay, Herms," Harry said, a smile growing on his face, "Ron is right though you do have an arm— you would would be great in quittage."

This time, Hermione smacked Harry on the arm.

Ron burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh shut it, Ron," Harry muttered.

Harry walked father into the library, and Ron and Hermione followed. "What book was that anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione huffed, "It's a biography on Dumbledore's life— I have a few ideas on what the horcrux could be."

Ron sank into the sofa and propped his feet up on a pile of books. Hermione almost had the energy to scold him, but it had been a long day, and she had missed her friends so much.

"Well," Harry began, following Ron's lead, "what are they?"

Hermione awkwardly bent down to snag a piece of paper from the floor. Harry cast a quick locking charm on the door and a silencing one to go along with it. The brunette witch helped it up and cleared her throat before reading.

"We already know that Fawkes is one—which means that we only need to know what one more is," Hermione began.

"We already know that, 'Mione," Ron said.

She sent him a glare.

He looked away.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Hermione said, "I think it might be his late sister's bracelet."

"That one was destroyed by Grindelwald— It was the first." Harry said.

"Oh…" Hermione whispered, "What about his first wand, the one before he got the elder wand?"

"Destroyed." Ron said.

Hermione looked at her list and started to read the possibilities out one by one, all were either destroyed or proven to not hold a piece of the mad headmaster's soul.

She dreaded the last thing on her list, electing to not even say it out loud. Hermione smashed the paper into a ball and tossed it into the fireplace where it was quickly destroyed.

"What?" Harry said, "No more ideas?"

Hermione shook her head, "One, but I need more research."

Ron rolled his eyes, "and we can't help?"

"No." Hermione siad sternly.

The red-head threw his arms in the air, "Fine," he said, exacerbated.

Hermione moved to the couch and made her self comfortable between her best friends, letting her head fall onto Harry's shoulder.

The silence suffocated them.

"Herms," Harry said, just as Hermione aloud herself to relax, "Ron and I are leaving to hunt for Fawkes as soon as we can."

Hermione sat up immediately, "you're what!" she shrieked, "where was I for this conversation!"

Ron shifted beside her and Harry turned to face her fully.

"I dont know if you've noticed, but you're pregnant, and we—" Harry motioned between himself and Ron, "— didnt want to harm you or the baby."

Hermione deflated a little, her shoulder's sagging. "I'm fine," she said, "and I want to come with you."

"I dont think it would be safe," Ron said from behind her.

Hermione shook her head and craned her head to look at Ron, "Your mum gave me a clean bill of health a few weeks ago, I'll be okay. I cant let you two just go off without me."

Harry and Ron shared a quiet moment, debating together though a single look.

"Fine," Harry said, "but the moment that anything goes south, you get sick, hell, if you even sneeze, youre coming right back here, understood?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes sparkling.

Harry pulled Hermione in for a hug and Ron wrapped his long arms around both of them from behind. Emotion swelled in her chest and spilled down her eyes. The three stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart, Hermione sniffling when they did. Harry reached over and wiped her tear away, and smiled down at her sadly.

"Oi!" Ron said, ruining the silent moment, "I almost forgot!"

The wizard dug around his pockets and pulled out a small box. With the wave of his wand, the box grew. It was a beautifully wrapped box, a scarlet and gold bow sitting atop the crisp white wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," Ron said, "Sorry we were late this year."

Hermione laughed and took the gift. She leaned back into the couch and slowly started to tear the paper, careful not to damage the bow.

She pulled offending paper away to reveal a photo-book. She looked up to Harry then Ron then ack to the book. She opened the cover gently, and was greeted with pictures from her past.

Ones of her parents.

Ones from over her years at Hogwarts.

And several empty pages for the happy memories to come.

"We wanted somewhere for you to keep all the happy things for the baby," Harry whispered, "somewhere only good things would touch."

Hermione's lip quivered and she nodded, gently touching a picture of Harry, Ron, and hereof all laughing and hugging in the Great Hall. No doubt it was Colin Creevey who had taken it.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, "But I want another picture of us— one from now to add."

Harry nodded, "Once we can find a camera, we'll take one."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, 'Mione, it would be a great addition."

Hermione closed the book and threw her arms around Ron's neck, then after a moment, she let go and didi the dame to Harry, thanking them both quietly.

She sniffled for the last time and wiped her tears, again blaming the hormones. Both of the boys pretend to buy it.

"Well then," Hermione began, "Where do we begin with tracking down Fawkes?"


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to 1991, decadenceofmysoul, viola1701e, ZoeyOlivia, and the Guest who commented on the last chapter. Thank you!**

**Also, I want to mention that there is SMUT in this chapter and that if you're uncomfortable with it, I've marked it with at *** for the beginning and end. And to be completely honest, I'm still tryin to learn how to write smut so trust me, its a little uncomfortable for me too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 20

It was time.

Two weeks of waiting and planning and it was finally time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had planned over and over while they hid away in the library or Hermione's room about how to track Fawkes.

At the end of the day, they had no plan at all. Phoenixes didn't have migrating patterns, they go where they please and always manage to navigate around their obstacles, whatever that may be.

But in about 12 hours, as sun the sunrises, the trio was sneaking out.

Granted, it was sooner than expected, but Hermione was as ready as she could be. She sat against the headboard of her bed ant watched Harry and Ron play a round of Wizard's Chess as they waited.

Riddle had left tonight and who knows when they would have another chance to escape from his ever watchful eye.

Hermione rubbed her stomach and rolled her eyes when Ron cheered as his knight took Harry's king.

"Re-match!" Harry demanded, already setting up the board.

Ron didnt answer, he just plucked his knight form Harry's side of the board with a smug look on his face.

Hermione watched Harry start the game. Hermione let her head fall back and she took a deep breath as the baby kicked.

Everything was going to be okay, Hermione decided, she was going to make it okay for her baby.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, "You alright?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine," Hermione hummed, rubbing her stomach, "I'm just thinking."

Silence fell for a moment, and then Harry cleared his throat.

"Are you going talk to him?" Harry asked before moving his pawn.

Hermione paused, "I— erm— dont think so."

Ron moved his rook.

"We think you should," Ron said, watching Harry's queen cut is rook in two.

"Do you?" Hermione asked. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and looked down at her friends.

"Yes," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"We aren't leaving until sun up," Ron said, "you have a few hours. And you two deserve a proper goodbye. Merlin knows Harry and Ginny had several before we got here."

Hermione's cheeks pinked at the knowing look that Ron sent her. The-Boy-Who-Lived's eyes stayed glued to the board infant of him, his ears growing red.

The brunette gave a small smile. She hopped off the bed paddled to the trunk at the foot of the bed. She pulled out a thin, silk, robe slipped it over her nightdress and once she secured it, she went to the door.

"Dont get caught," Harry rasped.

Hermione gave them a final smile before she— attempted to— stealthily tip toe out of the room.

It was already after dinner, everyone, apart form Molly and Bella, were in their rooms for the night. Hermione looked down the hall before she walked down it to the furthest room in the row of doors.

She knew what Ron had been insinuating was what she wanted. She remembered their first time, the night that their baby had been made.

The night of the final battle.

It hadn't been the best situation. It had been the during the time when Riddle allowed those in Hogwarts to gather the dead. Draco had gathered her up and pushed her against the wall in the Astronomy tower while people grieved below. The panting teens attempting to escape the world around them, cling onto the last shed of hope they had.

That had been the last time that Hermione truly felt safe. The sweet nothings Draco whispered in her ear, encouraging to crest over the edge into bliss while he followed closely behind.

Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, and her palms were sweaty when she finally— finally— reached for the doorknob. She turned it and pushed in.

The room was dark, the moonlight peeking in through the curtains.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered into the darkness, "Are you here?"

The mound on the bed shifted, Draco, who was clearly underneath the duvet muttered in his sleep.

Hermione chuckled to her self.

The brunette moved across the room, shutting the door and casting a strong locking spell on it. She pulled off her robe, and let it fall to the floor before she crawled into the bed.

The pillow on her side of the bed smelled like Draco. Peppermint and leather.

She looked at Draco, his lips slightly open as he breathed in deeply. She reached over and brushed his fringe off of his face. A small smile came to his lips.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, "Draco?"

The blond crinkled his nose before he cracked open his eye. "Gra-ger?" he whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded and let his eyes close. Hermione waited a beat before Draco's eyes flew open, his eyes finding Hermione's immediately.

"You're here?" He hissed, "You'll get in trouble if Riddle or Bella find you here."

Hermione shook her head as best she could in her position. "Riddle left. Bella is with Molly. They won't know."

Draco considered her for a moment, studying her closely. He moved closer to her. "What are you doing here— are you still upset?"

Hermione moved closer, "You know I cant stay mad you for long… I just missed you today."

Draco moistened his lips, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "You missed me huh?" he said, a familiar smirk growing on his lips, "I've missed you too."

The two felt into a comfortable silence, Hermione leaned in closer and pulled Draco's lower lip between her own. Draco gasped into the kiss. His hand came up from under the covers and pulled the duvet over the witch, pulling her closer.

Draco swiped his tongue across Hermione's lips, begging for entry. The brunette sighed, heat pooling between her legs. She parted her lips and Draco's tongue tangled with her own.

Hermione's body felt like it was on fire. It had felt like forever since Draco had touched her like this. That she had felt this fire under her skin. She pressed her hand against his bare chest, his heart pounding underneath her fingers.

"More," Hermione whispered against his lips.

He pushed her onto her back, and he followed, hovering over her. Draco slid his hands down Hermione's waist, his hand splaying on her swollen stomach.

Merlin she wanted it. She wanted him.

"Tell me to stop," Draco whispered, pulling his lips from hers to kiss down the column of her neck.

"Please, more," Hermione sighed.

***Draco slipped his hand underneath her right dress, slipping his thumb underneath her knickers, stroking her slit with an almost featherlight touch. A deep groan vibrated through the room and Hermione didn't know who's it was.

The blond leaned back on his haunches, leaving Hermine splayed on the bed, her hair a halo around her head. Hermione watched Draco with heavily lidded eyes, pulling her lip between her teeth. Draco pulled her knickers down Hermione's legs, pulling it off one foot then the other.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Draco whispered. He ran his hands up her thighs, parting her lower lips, taking her in.

Hermione pushed herself up as best she could, leaning back on her elbow. She pulled Draco down to her, kissing him deeply.

"And I won't hurt you— or the baby?" Draco asked once they broke away.

Hermione chuckled, "No, Draco, you won't hurt us."

Hermione pushed Draco's shoulder, encouraging him to lay flat on his back. The brunette pushed herself up to straddle the wizard's hips. She could feel his prick through his boxers, Hermione took the liberty of grinding herself on him.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Hermione slipped her hands underneath the hem of gown, pulling it over her head. She threw the dress to the side, somewhere by her robe, and pulled Draco's boxers down enough to free his length. She stroked him.

Once.

Twice.

She twisted her wrist on the down stroke, and on the third one, Draco's hand shot out to stop her.

"Stop," he said, fighting back a moan, "I dont want to finish like that."

Draco slipped his fingers between her lower lips, circling Hermione's clit in tight circles. Hermione's hip moved on their own, chasing the pleaser Draco was offering. He paused for a moment, and then pressed one finger into Hermione.

Hermione moaned.

He pumped and added a second finger.

Then the third.

A thin layer of sweat settled on their skin, Hermione's thighs shook with the effort.

Hermione lifted herself so Draco's fingers slipped out of her. She took his length and lowered herself onto it.

Her body tightened at the almost predatory look Draco gave her.

"Help me," Hermione whispered as she started to move her hips in slow circles.

Draco held the witch's hips firmly, guiding her as she rose and fell on his prick. Draco's eyes never leaving hers, his hips meeting her's thrust for thrust.

Hermione's breath came shorter, her legs trembling with the effort to keep her orgasm at bay, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

"You're close," A statement, not a question.

"Yes," Hermione moaned.

Draco released his grip on Hermione's hip, his thumb once again on her clit.

Hermione's body stiffened, her mouth open in a drawn out moan as she reached her peak. Draco followed shortly after, his thrust loosing their rhythm, his cum filling her as her won orgasm tapered down.***

Hermione let her body fall to it's side. She should feel Draco's seed on her thighs. Draco reached for his wand and cast a quick scorgify, cleaning their skin from the evidence of their coupling.

Hermione pulled Draco onto his side for a sweet kiss.

Draco was the one who pulled away, "Are you going to marry Theo?" Draco whispered, his hand sliding over Hermione's stomach. "Are you going to keep me away?"

"Of course not." Hermione said, hushed, "That won't be happening."

Draco hummed, "You're grandfather is adamant— he already has the plans in motion. In a week he says."

Draco rolled over onto his back, he threw his forearm over his eyes, breathing in deeply. Hermione pillowed her head on the blond's chest, taking a moment to find a comfortable position.

"I promise, Draco," Hermione muttered, "I'm not going to marry Nott next week."

Draco looked down to Hermione, "And you'll stay tonight?" He muttered his eyes starting to close.

"I'll be here until sunrise," Hermione whispered.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you to _White96, 1991, ciola1701e, bookwormH.M.327, _and the _Guest_ who commented on my last chapter. Thank you thank you!**

**I also want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I intended for it to be posted on Wednesday but with all the craziness happening with everything going on, if seldom find the time to actually sit down and write. **

**As always, enjoy!**

**Early October— Present**

Hermione didnt get a blink of sleep. She stayed up, her head resting on Draco's chest. He had fallen asleep hours ago but Hermione was fixated on the steady beat of his heart, the warmth of his skin.

She also started at the window, watching as the stars disappeared into the sky as the sun rose.

Her heart sank when the sun started to rise, and after a moment of willing the sun to stay below the horizon, she pulled herself from the sleeping blond and pushed herself off the bed. Hermione felt around for her knickers nightgown, and robe. She pulled on her knickers and robe, but failed to find her nightgown.

Draco muttered behind Hermione, and the brunette witch's head snapped to find the blond turning over to where she played not moments before, his face pinched.

"Her-ione?" He muttered.

Hermione swallowed and walked over, kissing him on the temple before she turned and walked out the door. She was halfway down the hall when a draft cooled her face and it was then she knew she was crying.

She wiped her face with the back of her had and sniffled. She gave herself a beat before she went back to her room, where Harry and Ron were waiting for her, dressed in their robes and ready to go.

Harry was stuffing a bag with a few potions before turning Hermione.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded, "I'm fine, Harry."

Ron shifted uncomfortably, "You can stay if you want," he said, approaching her slowly, "you dont have to come."

Hermione shook her head. If she stayed, she would have to marry Nott. He wasn't the cruelest, and he wasn't the worst person her grandfather could have chosen, but she needed to do this. She had to see this through.

Hermione had made too many promises.

To the other counties on her side.

To her friends.

And most importantly to her baby.

"I have to come." Hermione said, "I have too."

Ron and Harry gave each other a look before Harry conceited. "We'll turn away while you change."

Ron had already turned his back, rubbing the back of his head. Hermione waisted until Harry followed before she pulled off her robe and quickly changed into something warmer. She cleared her throat when she was finished, and the boys turned back around.

"So," Hermione said, "where are we headed?"

Harry gave a shy smile, the memory of asking Hermione similar questions to long ago returning, "Well, there were rumors from muggles that there was a strange bird flying around a village not far from Godric's Hollow."

Hermione gave a firm nod, "Then off we go."

Ron took Hermione's hand and she took Harry's, who pulled out a small bundle of cloth from his pocket.

"Since we cant apperate— well— because of," Harry looked down to Hermione's stomach, "I got a port key."

Ron used his free hand to open the little bundle and reveal a marble.

"On the count of three then," Ron said, holding out his hand to touch the port key.

"One," Harry said.

"Two," Ron whispered right after.

"Three." Hermione breathed, and just like that, the trio of fiends touched the marble and the room spun around them, pulling them out of the order's hide out to the middle of no where.

It was the Forest of Dean.

"Why are we here?" Hermione whispered, looking around.

Harry scratched the back of his head, "I thought it would be smarter to walk into the village, you know, because of the magic."

Hermione chuckled and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell, lets get going then." Ron muttered, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him towards what might have been the end of the forest.

Hermione shook her head and followed, a smile tugging on her lips.

A pain shot up Hermione's stomach and she paused her moment, grasping her belly, tying to breathe way the sudden onslaught.

"'Mione?" Harry called from beyond the trees, "Are you coming?"

"I am!" Hermione called.

Hermione followed the sound of Ron chattering away about how hungry he was getting, and when Hermione pushed herself out of the forest, a small village was there to greet her, the early morning sun lighting the streets.

"Godric's Hollow is a few miles west," Harry said, pointing away from where the sun was rising, "I was thinking we could get some sleep before we decide to move forward."

Hermione nodded numbly, her eyes glued on the building she could barely see in the distance.

She would have to tell them soon.

She would have to tell Harry soon.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her belly where her child made itself known with a kick.

"Sleep would be nice, Harry," Hermione whispered. She looked up at the sky, the sun hanging high above them.

Harry looked down at Hermione, his brows pulled together in concern, "You okay, Herms?"

Hermione nodded, "Just tired, I guess," she whispered.

Ron muttered, "I bet Ginny what tired too when Harry and I left."

Harry threw up his arms, his face beat red, and shouted, "Oh, come on!"

Hermione snickered under her breath and looped her arm around Harry and Ron's and together they walked to the village, eyes pealed for an inn.

"She's my sister, Harry," Ron said, glaring at the ground.

Hermione scoffed, pulling the boys along faster, the awkward energy hanging over the trio.

Harry asked Hermione to stay back while he and Ron went from inn to inn to find somewhere to stay, and one by one, they all rejected the two boys.

At one point Hermione lowered herself onto the ground and sat against a tree, watching Harry and Ron exit out of yet another in.

The brunette witch could see Harry's rising frustration and Ron's anger reddening his face. Maybe she should have brought the tent. She may be pregnant but she wouldn't mind slipping on the ground until they figured everything out.

Or until the baby decided to come screaming into the world.

It would be cold and snowing, but it wasn't like that they hadn't done it before.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her stomach. She watched Harry and Ron leave another, the last inn that looked as run down as the Leaky Cauldron did. Harry's shoulders were hunched in defeat, his eyes glued to the ground. Ron appeared out the door right after, and he immediately jogged over to Hermione, passing Harry on his way.

"We have to move to another village, 'Mione," Ron said, reaching down to help Hermione up, "The inn's here won't take us, we don't have enough muggle money."

Hermione sighed as Ron pulled her up, her back aching as she found herself on her feet.

"Let's get going then," Hermione said, walking to Harry, who stopped in his tracks when she reached him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," He whispered.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered, "we'll be fine."

Ron came up beside Hermione, throwing his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, mate, we can keep moving."

Harry sighed, and shrugged, "can you keep moving, Hermione?"

Her body protested, as did the baby in her womb, but she smiled and nodded, "I can."

Harry nodded, but her spirit's seemed to raise his.

Hermione's stomach growled.

Ron laughed.

"That in wouldn't happen to have food, would they?" Hermione asked, her nose scrunched up.

Ron laughed harder and Harry chuckled, "Yeah, Hermione," the-boy-who-lived said, "Lets feed you and my nephew."

"Niece," Ron said, wiping his tears of mirth.

Harry chugged and together they walked towards the in that rejected them. It was Ron who pushed the door open for Hermione who wobbled into the threshold.

The lobby, for lack of a better word, was made of old, rotting wood. The bar, which seemed to also be the front desk, had one patron sitting to the fair left, downing his drink before calling for another.

The barkeep, a skinny, tall man in his late 50's, was wiping down the splintering bar. He looked up briefly before furrowing his brow, "I thought I told you boys we don't have rooms for the likes of you."

Apparently, Hermione thought, he was also an ass.

"We know sir," Harry said, "But we thought we could get something to eat before we move on."

The barkeep-owner sniffed before motioning to the bar. Harry helped Hermione to the bar while Ron read through the menu, ordering what he thought would be the most pregnancy friendly foods.

The barkeep-owner took down their orders and walked into the back room.

"Well, the safest thing to get was fish and chips," Ron whispered, shrugging at Harry's disapproving look, "it was that or a shot of whiskey."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed

In the time it took for Hermione to finally get comfortable in the rickety stool, the barkeep-owner returned with a plump woman of a similar age to the man following close behind.

The waft of fish and chips make Hermione's mouth water. The woman set the plate on the table and gave Hermione, and her stomach, a look before turning to her husband.

"Harold, are these the people you turned away?" she asked.

The barkeep-owner, Harold, shrugged.

The woman walked him with on the back of his head, "She's pregnant you idiot!"

The woman turned to Hermione after a final glare to Harold, "I'm sorry dear, my husband can be thick."

Harold grumbled. Ron and Harry stifled laughs.

"My name is Jane," the woman— Jane— said, "eat up and we'll have a room ready for you three."

Harold opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by another glare from Jane. Jane pulled Harold back into what Hermione assumed was the kitchen, leaving Harry, Ron, the drunkard, and Hermione alone in the front of the room.

"Thank you," Harry whispered to Hermione's stomach before patting the top of it.

Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing, electing to eat a crispy chip instead.

She had finished her plate when Ron had offered some of his fish, claiming to not be as hungry. Hermione took a few chips, before she was full, her baby happy. Hermione stood and stretched, the food reenergizing her for the time being. The stool scratched against the wooden floor startling the drunkard who fell asleep at the bar.

"Damn fire bird," he slurred before he began snoring.

Harry's head snapped towards Hermione and Ron, his eyes wide.

"Fire bird," Hermione muttered, but before one of them had a chance to wake the stranger up to ask further, Jane walked back through the door, key in hand.

"Here you do, dearies," she older woman said, "I'll show you to your rooms."

Harry nodded numbly, his eyes darting back to the sleeping man.

The trio followed the woman after Hermione dug in her pockets to take out some money for the food, slamming it on the bar.

"It's the largest room we have," Jane said while climbing up the stairs, "two beds, but we can bring over a cot if needed."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

A silence fell over them before Ron broke it, "Er— do you know what that man meant by 'fire bird'?" he whispered as though it was a secret.

Jane snorted, "That drunk claims he saw a red bird, on fire, fly through the village two nights ago towards a village a little aways from here. That drunk. He needs to put down the bottle."

"I see," Harry said.

The trio shared a meaning full look.

Jane stopped infant of door 4, unlocking it and handing Hermione the key. "We'll have the cot up soon. Let me know if you need anything."

Hermione nodded and Jane left, leaving the three friends alone in the hallway.

"Let's get some sleep," Harry said, "we'll figure Fawke's out after you get rest."

He eyes Hermione.

She decided gave a shy smile and crawled into the bed farthest from the door. Hermione pulled the drapes shut, whispering spell to stick the fabric to the wall to keep the mid-day sun out. She huddled under the blanket and curled around her middle, her body thankful for the sleep.

Hermione haddnt done anything that day, but her body begged for sleep. For rest.

Justas she was falling asleep she heard Harold enter the room with a cot. Harry pulled in-between Hermione and Ron's beds and soon, they were asleep too.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to 1991, tiffanythibedeau, and the Guest who commented on the last chapter.**

**I also want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, and to be honest, I had been finding it difficult to write for the past few weeks but I'm hoping that I can get back on track. **

**Thank you all for your patience.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter **

**And as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 22

**Early October— Present**

By the time Hermione woke, the sun had fallen. It was dark in the room, but before she dared open her eyes, she could hear whispering.

"What do you think, Ron?" Harry whispered.

"Don't know, mate," the red-head answered, "Maybe we should ask."

Hermione groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position, and despite her growing belly, she sat up relatively easy.

"What are we asking who?" Hermione asked groggily.

Harry and Ron's heads snapped her way, Ron's face not surprisingly stuffed with food.

"I hope you saved me some," Hermione muttered, standing and shuffling over.

Harry pointed to a plate of fish and chips under a stasis charm and her eyes lit up at the sight. She took the plate picked a chip from the plate, popping it into her mouth happily. Then another.

"Hungry, 'Mione?" Ron laughed.

Hermione scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at the red-head, taking a bite of crispy fish. Harry chuckled at Hermione's behavior and finished off his own plate.

"So, what were you two taking about?" Hermione asked, taking another bite of fish.

Harry shrugged, "We thought that we can just ask the man at the bar about what he saw and where he saw it went," he began, "but it sounded like the bird flew to Godoric's Hollow, so that might be our next stop."

Hermione almost choked on her mouthful, couching awkwardly into a flimsy napkin. Ron poured the witch a glass of water and handed it to her. Hermione chugged it down, giving him a grateful smile when she finished.

"You all right there?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "it went down the wrong pipe."

The boys shrugged, and once Hermione finished, they clean their plates and headed downstairs after Hermione had the chance to freshen up. As the boys hoped, the drunk was still at the bar, nursing another tumbler of whiskey, awake.

Hermione slid the dirty dished onto the counter, thanking Harold for the food. He only muttered and walked away, leaving the trio and the drunk in the front room alone. Harry slipped beside the man one side, Ron on the other and Hermione could honestly day that they boys didn't have any idea what they were doing.

"So, what do you recommend here?" Harry asked tapping his fingers on on the bar.

Hermione rolled her eyes, gave Harry a look.

Instead of talking, the drunk only took a sip from his tumbler, scoffing.

"What do you want kid?" The man asked.

Harry looked over to Ron, who in turn turned to look at Hermione.

"You said something about a fire bird earlier," Ron said, "We wanted to know what that was about. "

The man scoffed, "So you can laugh at me too?"

"Er— no," Harry said, "we have a vested interest in the bird."

The man turned to look at Hermione, then eyes her stomach. His eyes almost softening, then immediately hardening, "It flew to Godric's Hollow, there was someone chasing it but he didn't get very far."

Harry nodded, Hermione was the one to speak, "Did you see who was chasing it by any chance?"

The man shook his head, "Only a man in a hood."

Ron stood from his seat, Harry following after, muttering a quick thank you before taking Hermione's hand and pulling her into the broom closet with them.

"So we're going to Godric's Hollow after all," Harry muttered.

"You're right mate," Ron said, "when do we leave?"

"I dont know," Harry said, "but we'll be able to ficus on the last Horcrux once Fawkes is gone."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione who shot them both a guilty look. The tensioned in the room thickened. The last time Hermione was there, Nagini had attacked them. It was right after Ron had left and though she was glad to be there for him, she couldn't keep lying to him. To either of them.

"I know what the other Horcrux is," Hermione said, her lower lip quivering.

Harry's face fell, "Well, that is it then?"

Hermione muttered something.

Ron and Harry moved closer.

"What?" Ron asked, scratching the back of his head.

Hermione made a sound in the back of her throat, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"It's your mum, Harry," Hermione said.

Her stomach turned at the way Harry's eyes widened then glossed over.

"What do you mean, Mione?" Harry asked, "What do you mean its my mum."

Hermione's heart stopped at the way Harry's voice broke.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded. She wrapped her arms around herself and when Harry opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it in disbelief.

"How are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Think about it," Hermione said, "She stood against Riddle, she would do anything for Harry— She— she's the reason people trusted Dumbledore because her death proved that he was right. Harry I'm so sorry."

Hermione couldn't stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Harry, Ron followed after and wrapped his arms around the both of them. Harry broke, a wretched sob torn from him, he buried his face in Hermione's hair and held her tight.

"Why would he do that?" He choked, "Why would he do that to my mum?"

Ron tightened his hold, "I'm sorry, mate."

They gave Harry a moment to feel his hurt, the moments ticking by as his grief grew. Hermione had started to get worried when his cries finally fell.

"Let's go," Harry whispered.

Ron looked at Hermione and they understood. They needed to do this, and they needed to do it together.

They stumbled out of the closet and snuck upstairs to gather the little things that they had before they moved on.

It was too quiet in the room, but Hermione and Ron packed while Harry stared blankly at his hands. Hermione could see the wheels turning in his head.

"We're ready," Ron whispered. He left a few muggle notes on the nightstand before they left the inn behind for good.

"I want him dead," Harry whispered before the trio walked into the forest, the village not too far ahead.


	24. Hiatus

Hi Everyone.

First, I hope everyone is doing okay and that you are all safe.

I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I feel really bad about it but every time I sit to work on GDoTD all my ideas exit my brain. I'm working on a re-write with (some) plot changes and I will be updating the chapters once I'm done. I pinky promise that I will finish this fic, since I started re-writing I have a clear idea of where things are going (I also dont like leaving things undone).

Aside from this fic, I'm also working one several other fics that keep popping up, some of them naughtier than others so between working on Granddaughter of the Dark and To Be Happy, I will be dabbling in some other content.

Again, sorry I haven't updated, but I will.

If you have any questions or anything, please feel free to reach out her or on Tumblr (username is LillsBills).

Best,

Bills


End file.
